Escaping Fate
by Moley Koopa
Summary: Kooper (out of all people) had a vision of a fire in Glitz Pit, now he must save everyone that escaped from Death, will they cheat death? Or will they escape their fate? (FINAL DESTINATION FIC! CONTAINS DEATHS / BLOOD)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is a Final Destination fic and there's no swear words in it because it's a bit rude, and because I don't like the main cast of Mario, it's only the paper Mario cast, but not all of them, unlike the other stories before, there's no OCs.**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Kooper**

**Bow**

**Parakarry**

**Koops**

**Vivian**

**Goombario**

**Goombella**

**Bombette**

**Watt**

**Sushie**

**Lakilaster**

**Yoshi Jr**

**Flurrie**

**Ms. Mouz**

**Bobbery**

* * *

Kooper and all of his friends went to Glitz Pit, Yoshi Jr invited them to there for a week. When they entered the pit's 2nd floor, Jolene was busy announcing a fight between Rawk Hawk and Bandy Andy, they all sat down.

The doors shut as Jolene started the battle, Kooper saw Bow asked Bombette to exchange seats with her so that she could sit next to Kooper, which Bombette happily agreed. Parakarry accidentally spilled his coke over himself, earning laughs from the group.

Just as the battle started, Kooper smelled something weird, it was a gas leak and the doors were locked, a lot of gas was in their area and a koopa lightened up his fire lighter, the gas caught on fire as the place exploded. Kooper gasped as he watched Lakilaster, the one who's sitting in the main leak, was burnt to death by the leak. They got up and ran away, the crowd started to panic as Sushie fell off the 2nd floor, falling to her death, Flurrie tried to save herself by trying to open the door but it was locked, just as she growled in frustration, the fire exploded a light set and it fell on top of her, killing the actress. Goombario gasped and ran away, only to be hit by another light set, the remaining 11 panicked as most of the crowd and the fighters plus Jolene died because of the falling light sets and the fire, Goombella was very sad at Goombario's loss.

"Why Goombario!" She cried and ran to the set that crushed Goombario, it exploded and killed her just as Yoshi Jr and Watt both died in an explosion that caused the fire to get harder, all the crowd was dead by now, they were the only ones left.

The 8 survivors quickly ran to the only safe spot for now, it have a ladder.

"I can fly up! Kooper take my hands!" Parakarry panicked as he took Kooper's hands and flew up, Bow followed.

Bobbery was killed when a piece of metal impaled through him, followed by Ms. Mouz's death with another light set. The set exploded and hit Koops, and the koopa was chopped in half by the metal. Vivian panicked and raised herself up and was killed by a log of wood from the ceiling.

Bombette tried the ladder but its only time until the ladder was burnt down, she fell down to her death.

Kooper, Bow and Parakarry was the only ones left, a light set fell off, exploded and hit Parakarry, Bow was hit by another set falling down, without Parakarry, Kooper could only shut his eyes as he fell towards the fire…

... And to wake up back in his seat, 'Was it a dream?' He thought to himself, he panicked as Bow and Bombette changed seats and Parakarry's coke incident, he tugged on Koops' arm.

"Koops, this place is going to explode, we have to leave now." He told the other koopa.

"Why?" Koops asked, Kooper only stood up and ran to the guard and stopped him when he was about to lock the door and ran out.

"Wait!" Bow shouted and ran out. Koops sighed and went out, followed by Vivian, who was also curious. Lakilaster sighed in frustration and stormed out while Sushie also went out. Yoshi Jr went out to check about what's going on and Watt followed. Flurrie muttered something about there's no fun to watch without her friends and went out. Ms. Mouz sighed, she went out, trying to find out what's going on, Bobbery went out due to respect to Yoshi Jr and Bombette followed her crush. The goomba couple went out, followed by a confused Parakarry. The guard went outside and locked the door, the koopa got out his fire lighter and got out a cigarette.

* * *

Outside, Kooper was shaking, "The place is going to explode." He told the others, very few trusted him, "I had a crazy vision and all these people are dying because of a fire and all that." He explained.

"Ugh! Getting us out because of a stupid vision of yours!? That's so stu-" Lakilaster was cut short by an explosion from inside, the guard was surprised but drew out his walkie-talkie.

"What's up? What's up?" He asked, the voice came through.

"There's a gas leak and a koopa used his fire lighter, the doors malfunctioned and will not budge, there's no chance of anyone surviving right now." The voice said.

The guard faced them, "Well you are very lucky, please go to the police station in Rougeport, I believe the police would like to hear from you, especially that koopa over there." He pointed to Kooper, who gasped, the others looked at him in many ways for numerous reasons.

"Sure." He said, "But about these people-" The guard cut him short.

"No chance of surviving, now please move and we'll try to help them." He told them, they nodded and went out, Kooper knew something wasn't right there, he have a feeling that Lakilaster was in some sort of danger.

After they walked away, the guard smiled and transformed into Death himself, he smiled as he took out everything that he used to make this incident, he destroyed them, leaving no proof behind, now it's only claiming the 15 and send them to the hell himself, he disappeared, thinking what will he do to kill them.

* * *

"So, Kooper Shelidon, you had the vision and was lucky enough to escape the pit." The toad police officer said, "It's an unfortunate accident, you are free to go." He announced, Kooper nodded, the offercer turned to the others, "Now, Bow Ghostly, Parakarry Mailent, Goombario Capper, Goombella Tattler, Watt Electrion, Bombette Sleetbo, Bobbery Aleeleo, Lakilaster Cloudila, Sushie Fisheep, Koops Mckoopa, Vivian Shades, Flurrie Trackwind, Junior Yoshi (He hatched from an egg, so he don't know his last name) and Michelle (a name I made up for fun) Mouz. You can also go, please take all your belongings and have a nice afternoon, it's hard after being the only survivors after an accident that killed 288 (300 seats and the fighters plus Jolene minus 15) people." He held the door open and they went out and thanked him, he closed the door just as he see a metal pipe fall onto the ground, he picked the pipe up, wondering where it came from, he ended up shrugging to himself and threw the sign of death into the bin, it disappeared and he wondered if it's his own vision or not.

* * *

The friends celebrated at an ice-cream cafe, Kooper had the feeling that Lakilaster is in danger, in his vision, Lakilaster died first, he shook his head at a fast speed and got the thoughts out of his head, he went back to his chocolate ice-cream and his chocolate milkshake, all the males are eating chocolate while the girls are eating strawberry ones, the same but just strawberry flavour, a pill that would make you want to go to the bathroom flew into the cafe without anyone knowing, it went into Lakilaster's milkshake, no one noticed that.

After a while, Lakilater felt thirsty and took a drink out of his shake, the pill had already dissolved, Kooper still had the danger feeling but ignored it.

"Guys, I need to go to the bathroom." Lakilater said after a minute or 2, he stood up and went into the toilet, Kooper knew something bad was about to happen but didn't do anything about it. They all watched as Lakilater walked into the bathroom, towards his demise.

* * *

**I decided not to make the death this time, weird for me to put Kooper as the main character right? Now it's time to uncover the fate of Lakilaster.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Now to uncover the fate of Lakilaster, enjoy this death or saved death!**

* * *

**Characters (in list order (from bottom to top)):**

**Kooper**

**Bow**

**Parakarry**

**Bombette**

**Vivian**

**Koops**

**Ms. Mouz**

**Bobbary**

**Yoshi Jr/ Watt**

**Goombella**

**Goombario**

**Flurrie**

**Sushie**

**Lakilaster (NEXT)**

* * *

Lakilaster went into the bathroom, when he finished, he washed his hands, but the sink was on the hottest temperature and he pulled the lever for water to the top, hard. His hands stung when he touched the water, he fell back and collapsed on the ground. He blowed his stinging hands, it cooled down after a minute but the hot water melted some of the pipe, on the back on the pipe, it exploded and the pipe fell off and was blown towards Lakilaster, he watched in horror as the pipe approached him.

* * *

Back in the cafe, Parakarry was telling jokes and everyone was laughing, the noise covered the water noise. Kooper knew something was wrong but still ignored it, when they stopped laughing, they heard the faint water sound.

"Oh my gosh, he is wasting so much water, next time I will not let him use any of the bathrooms in my house." Bombette laughed, everyone laughed as Kooper found a book lying under the table, he read through it, it wasn't so big.

It wrote:

DEATH by Death

Now you've cheated death once, he will strike you again, the vision viewer will know who it is next. The death order is the order they died in the vision. List the order now and the first to die is on the top of the list, which will die next. The dead ones are off the list while there's no way anyone could get off the list except for death. There will be signs before the death and you can prevent the deaths, only to put the person to the bottom of the list. It will happen again and again until all of you are dead. Now who is it next…?

Kooper gave the book a weird look before storing it in his shell, he ignored the book at first, but that book's information is important for the upcoming gruesome and fearful adventure of his.

* * *

Meanwhile they were having fun, the pipe impaled Lakilaster's stomach, he was barely alive, it damaged his body and he cannot move, he can't shout of make noise either, the hot water was flushing into his deep injury and more blood was leaking out. His vision turned blurry, and soon, he's dead and is off the list, he can enjoy his afterlife like the 288 others now.

* * *

After a while, Kooper finally confessed what he's worrying about, "Ok I think Lakilaster is in danger, he hasn't come back yet." He said, the others looked at him.

"Yeah… Let's check up on him." Bow thought, the girls are a bit concerned but agreed, they went to the death scene, Lakilaster is already dead inside, but none of them knew that.

"Ready?" Kooper asked, the others nodded and he pushed the door open and stepped back, when the door is out of the view, they were encountered with a dead Lakilaster.

"Oh my gosh!" Vivian screamed in terror, "Is he dead?" She started to cry, Koops gave her a hug.

"I think so." He gritted his teeth, also shaking.

On the other side, Sushie broke down, "Why!? He was just saved from his death!" She shouted, the others are in sadness as Kooper's eyes widened, his fear came true. He tried to remember who's next on the list now, none of them is safe, eventually, they'll all be dead.

* * *

After another police station interview, they were told it was an accident, all of them lived in the inn for the night, Kooper knew another danger was coming, he went to Bow's room.

"Bow, have a look at this." He handed her the book, she read it with terror on her face.

"Who's next?" She asked, "Where did you get this?" She asked further.

"It was under our table in the cafe." He answered.

Bow bit her lip, "Whose next? We have to save them!" She shouted, Kooper thought for a bit.

"It's not you, not me, not Parakarry… Aha!" He shouted, remembering who's next. "It's Sushie!" He shouted.

"But before that, please list the order of deaths so that in case you forget, we have the list." Bow told him.

Kooper got a pen and a paper, "Ok… So it's Lakilaster, whose dead, then Sushie, Flurrie, Goombario, Goombella, hmm, Yoshi Jr and Watt died at the same time, so I'll put them together. Then it's Bobbery, Ms. Mouz, Koops, Vivian, Bombette, Parakarry and you then me." He finished.

"Let's go." Bow said, Kooper stored the list in his shell and nodded, the duo went out.

In the hallway, there's a stick that crashed onto the ground.

Kooper saw it and gulped, "It's a sign." He said, Bow nodded and the 2 raced to Sushie's room.

They stopped when Kooper saw a shadow going down to the ground from the window. "Bow stop!" He shouted, Bow stopped and went over, "I wonder what that is…" He wondered and thought for a bit, Bow was thinking as well.

* * *

A little earlier, Sushie was in her room, it's the only room that one of the survivors lived in that was a floor above the other ones, she looked outside the window and she felt something was wrong.

"Oh it doesn't matter." She smiled and walked into the bathroom, she took her soup out, ready to wash the dirty table in her room.

She started washing but the soup slipped away from her, it landed on the ground, she went to get it but accidently slipped on the soup and flew outside the window and down the 3 floors she went, she shut her eyes closed as she felt an impact, then it's nothing.

* * *

Back in the hallway, when the dust cleared, the duo gasped, it was the dead body of Sushie lying on the rough dirt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bow screamed in fear, the others came out.

"What is it?" Bobbery asked, worried about his friend.

"Yeah what is it?" Yoshi Jr asked as well.

"It's S-Sushie." Bow fell to the ground, crying.

Vivian went to the window and screamed, Koops saw it and screamed as well, he hugged Vivian like last time. She was crying at the scene.

Flurrie saw the scene as well, "Oh my gosh! Is there a curse?" She asked, some of them sighed in her stupidity while the others are sad about Sushie's death.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Kooper told them, everyone else except for Bow gave him a look, "This is a book that I found in the cafe, take a look." He handed Ms. Mouz the book.

As she read it, the others flinched and cried, hoping this is not true.

"So who's the next one to die?" Vivian asked when she finished, scared.

Kooper took a deep breath and pointed at someone, the person gasped and the others looked at the person, "You're next, Lakilaster was the first one and Sushie was the second one." He told them, everyone shuddered.

"Please tell me this isn't true." Flurrie gasped as Kooper pointed at her, "It's ok though, you've already saved my life once and that's enough." She smiled sadly.

"But I'll try to save you." Kooper smiled, "Now, anyone interested in the list?" He asked, everyone looked at him in hope that their name isn't soon, "So then it's Goombario, then Goombella, Yoshi Jr and Watt died together, then Bobbery, Ms. Mouz, Koops, Vivian, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow and me." He finished, Goombario and Goombella flinched, Yoshi Jr and Watt looked at each other.

"So let's go to the police station." Goombella smiled sadly, they went to the station once again, death is on its way of killing Flurrie.

* * *

At the station, the police said it was another accident and he wanted them to stay awake today and sit in the station for safety.

However, no one is relieved as Kooper saw a hammer smashing down on the ground, he knew it was a sign.

He tugged Bow, "Bow, Flurrie's going to die of a hammer." He told her, he didn't say it out loud because the officer was a hammer bro.

"Then what should we do?" She asked back.

"Wait." Kooper answered, they started waiting for the death as Flurrie shivered, the hammer bro stood up as a black out occurred, he drew out a hammer, Kooper gasped as a light flashed in Flurrie's direction and the hammer bro threw the hammer.

Kooper knew he had to do something to save Flurrie from the hammer.

* * *

**A cliff-hanger, now 2 is dead, Flurrie at risk and 12 others. Once again, I think this is going too fast but there are heaps of characters so I guess its ok… I'll do a non-death one sometime.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Let's uncover Flurrie's fate shall we?**

* * *

**Toady: Flurrie's only being herself, and now let's see did she die or not.**

**Trolling Forever: Here's the next chapter, don't worry.**

* * *

**List:**

**Kooper**

**Bow**

**Parakarry**

**Bombette**

**Vivian**

**Koops**

**Ms. Mouz**

**Bobbery**

**Yoshi Jr/ Watt**

**Goombella**

**Goombario**

**Flurrie (NEXT)**

**Sushie (DEAD: Fell from the 3****rd**** floor (Impact))**

**Lakilaster (DEAD: Impaled by a pipe & Blood loss)**

* * *

When the pipe was about to hit Flurrie, Goombario, who's next to her, head bonked the hammer, the hammer fell down, Flurrie was skipped.

"Why thank you dear!" Flurrie gave Goombario a kiss and a hug.

"It's alright." He replied, blushing slightly, all of them were relieved.

Kooper knew something else was about to happen, he found out by looking out the window and there's a light gun hanging from the ceiling, the one which created the light. He knew the light in Flurrie's planned death was a sign, he gritted his teeth when the wind blew the gun towards Goombario and it was charging up electricity for the shot.

"Goombario duck!" Kooper shouted.

"Huh?" Goombario turned to the window just as the gun fired, it shot through the window and through Goombario's forehead. Goombario's cap fell off as he collapsed on the ground, blood spilling out of his forehead, and his forehead and his brain was on fire, the goomba's brain and forehead burnt into ashes, he's dead. He was now off the list and is with the other 2.

When everything calmed down a bit, Goombella screamed at the sight.

* * *

They retreated to Toad Town for now (Where the remaining story will take place) and Kooper knew Goombella is next. But first, it's the funeral for the 288 people and the 3 unfortunate people, Lakilaster, Sushie and Goombario.

* * *

At the funeral, the Capper family (Goombario's family) was there, crying. The yoshis from Lavalava Island, the kids and the ravens are also there, crying for Sushie's death. Finally, Lakilulu and Lakilaster's friends are there. Out of the group on the list, Goombella broke down, she didn't move for ages, Professor Frankly was there to help her with the loss of her boyfriend.

Kooper moved around for a bit, he saw Bow, who was also tearing up, and Bootler, who came to help her with the deaths. Professor Koloado (spelt correct?) was there with the Koopa Bors, who was also there. None of the group known that Kooper and the Koopa Bros are childhood friends before. He also saw Koover, Vivian's sisters, Koopie Koo, Koopley, Glitz Pit fighters. Prince Mush, even Doopliss was there with Flurrie, who was feeling very bad for Goombario who saved her life. The hammer bro officer, several bomb-ombs, Bobbery's shipmates, The mouse from Ms. Mouz's shop, the postmaster and several shy guy friends of Watt. Don't forget they are only the people who he knew, heaps of others are there as well. Kooper was flabbergasted at the amount of people there. The noise was rising so high that Kooper need to go to a tree next to the main part for a while, he sat down as Goombella came to him.

"Kooper?" She asked, Kooper looked up and saw her sobbing, "I'm next, right? If I'm dead, then I can see Goombario again right?" She asked further, Kooper thought for a while, he don't know the answer to the question.

He scratched the back of his head, "It's true that you're next, but I don't know will you see him or not again. It's seriously hard to answer since I've never died before, and I don't want to die." He answered, he wished to cry at the funeral but he knew crying will not help anything, plus he's the one who had the vision so he held back his tears and tried to focus until Goombella came. "I will try to save you though." He smiled.

Goombella smiled as well, "Ok then, but do not think that I want to live so much now." She answered, Kooper gritted his teeth as she walked away, he don't know will she suiside or not but that's not going to help one little bit if she did that.

Red, the oldest of the Koopa Bros came up to him next, "Dude, you're like a flat balloon." He told him, a hint of sadness in his voice, Kooper only nodded as Red sighed and walked away, seeing Kooper isn't in the mood of talking.

Kooper spotted a thunderbolt in the distance, the day was a beautiful day so he knew one thing, it was another sign.

He decided to talk to Bow, "Bow." He called, the boo in sorrow went to him.

"What? Another sign?" She asked, Kooper nodded.

"Goombella is going to die because of a lightning bolt, a beam of thunder of something." He told Bow, she only rolled her eyes.

Kooper sighed in defeat and walked away, Bow kept thinking. She sighed later and went to Bootler.

Bombette was tired of the stuff and want it all to end, she went to Kooper, seeing he is the best one to ask at the moment. "Kooper?" She asked, "Is there any way to cheat death without dying?"

Kooper shook his head, "Don't think so." Bombette thought for a moment.

"Then are we just going to cheat death again and again?" She asked another things, Kooper had no idea, he nodded, Bombette nodded and walked away, Kooper was all stressed out from all the thinking and the deaths.

* * *

Everyone was at the inn, they decided to live together just in case, since Vivian and Koops are still a few people away, Kooper let them out tonight and he noticed someone isn't there.

"Where's Goombella?" He asked, everyone looked around.

"Haven't seen her." Watt answered, Kooper gritted his teeth.

"Darn." He growled, "We have to find her, it's night time, it's the best time for Death to strike." He said, everyone got into groups of 2 for safety and went out, Kooper went with Bow, Parakarry went with Flurrie, Bombette went with Bobbery, Watt went with Yoshi Jr (Oh no) and Ms. Mouz stayed so that she could try to find Goombella here.

* * *

Kooper idled Goombella's number, she didn't answer and when he called again, Goombella shut down her phone, he growled and called Vivian.

"Hello?" Vivian asked.

Kooper puffed, "Vivian! Goombella is missing! Try to find her! I think she's about to die!" He shouted into the phone.

"Ok!" Vivian shouted back and hung up.

"Let's go this way." Kooper told Bow and they turned to the dock, however they passed the key place tonight, the spa (Oh dear).

* * *

On the other hand, Vivian and Koops ran off to the spa, thinking that Goombella might want some hot spa to get her comfortable. They arrived and Koops puffed.

"Let, me, catch, my, breath." He puffed, Vivian was also puffing as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ms. Mouz was going to Goombella's room, on the door there's a note, "'I need to get some relaxation so I'm at the spa. –Goombella.'" She read, "Oh no." She said to herself and she got her phone and called Kooper then ran out of the door to the spa.

"Hi there Ms. Mouz." Kooper answered.

"Goombella's at the spa!" She shouted into her phone and hung up then went to full speed of running.

* * *

Kooper and Bow turned back upon hearing Goombella's location, will they make it and save Goombella? Or will she die in the spa? Death is approaching Goombella now and they have to hurry to save her or she will die for sure.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! Now Goombario is dead and Goombella at risk, try to guess how would she die and there will be a chapter without a death.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Oh dear, back to the death one.**

* * *

**Trolling Forever: … That was a creative death.**

**Toady: That's a possibility, but there are other things that you could die from in a spa.**

**Epic Yoshi: … Oh dear… You know I'm only 12, right? (My age is in my profile of 'The Mole: Saboteur They Wrote' forum)**

* * *

**List:**

**Kooper**

**Bow**

**Parakarry**

**Bombette**

**Vivian**

**Koops**

**Ms. Mouz**

**Bobbery**

**Yoshi Jr/ Watt**

**Goombella (NEXT)**

**Goombario (DEAD: Laser shot through forehead & Brain burnt into ashes (Heat))**

**Flurrie (SAVED ONCE: Flying hammer)**

**Sushie (DEAD: Fell from 3****rd**** floor (Impact))**

**Lakilaster (DEAD: Impaled by a pipe & Blood loss)**

* * *

A little while earlier before when the team started, Goombella went into the spa and rented a room, she locked the glass door and took her helmet off then chucked it on the ground. She went to the CD player and the shelf to browse for music.

'I'm only here to relax and I know I don't really want to live. So any music is ok.' She thought, she pulled out a CD and climbed the shelf, loosening the nails. She inserted the disk into the CD player and turned it on, it started playing 'Toad Road's Theme' from Mario Party 9, she sighed and hopped off, loosening the nails even more and went into the spa in the middle of the room. She saw a nail from the shelf rolling into the spa and she sighed, soon, she's all relaxed and is unprepared for the next thing. The shelf started to collapse without any noise and the CD player will be tipped into the spa at this…

* * *

Back to the present, Vivian and Koops went into the spa, "Is there a female goomba with a helmet that rented a room?" Vivian asked, the toad at the counter thought for a while.

"Yeah, she's in room 4." He told them, they rushed to the door, only to see Goombella resting in the water with the CD player in midair, Vivian gasped, "Goombella get out!" She yelled, Goombella turned back and gasped, she quickly rolled out as the CD player fell into the spa and she sighed in relief.

Goombella flashed a smile, "Thanks!" She went to unlock the door, but the helmet of hers is blocking the way and she kicked it, it fell onto the hot water lever next to the door and hot water came out, the system was near the door and Goombella screamed when the water burned her body, what she doesn't know is that her helmet was blown behind her by the water, she backed away and tripped by her helmet and started rolling backwards. She then rolled into the electro shocked water and a huge zap appeared when she hit the water. Goombella's body was electro shocked into ashes, only part of her hair was still on the land.

Vivian screamed in terror, Death succeeded again.

Just then, Kooper and Bow arrived, Kooper gulped at the scene and Bow cried, the toad came and unlocked the door with the spare keys, they went in and smelled the smoke in Goombella's death.

* * *

After that, Goombella's funeral is still at the same place, Frankly and Goombaria was the loudest ones crying and Kooper knew that Yoshi Jr and Watt's next, but were they supposed to die together?

* * *

That night, Bow sneaked into the spa, she went inside the death scene, only to find a light there. Someone was there with a flashlight, she turned invisible and decided to scare them and let them faint so that she could find clues.

She went closer and closer, she gasped when she saw Kooper looking at a nail there, "Kooper?" She asked, Kooper turned around in alarm but sighed in relief when he saw it's her.

"Finding a sign, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Bow smiled, "Same here, isn't the nail from the shelf?" She asked, Kooper nodded.

"I found it in the drained spa, think it's a sign for the next death." He shrugged, Bow nodded and they went out.

* * *

Back in the inn, that night Yoshi Jr is with Bobbery and Watt is with Bombette, they were very scared because of the situation.

Kooper was thinking very hard that day, he found a painting of fire in the pit in his room, he shuddered, he knew it wasn't there before. He went to the computer in his room. Hoping that he'll find someone who had done this before, the search ended up being a failure. He lied on his bed in frustration, and at some point, he fell asleep.

* * *

On Bow's side, she's doing the same thing, researching about the thing, her search ended up being a failure as well. She knew that she need to think when she thought of the nail, there's a painting of a nail that isn't in her room before and she knew it was a sign. But Bow knew death would not strike, or at least she don't think so and went to bed. The good thing is that she's correct.

* * *

The next day, Kooper and Bow decided to have a little rest with Yoshi Jr and Watt, they know that if they are with them, it would be a lot easier to save them. Kooper dived into the pool, his mind was sinking, even though he's mouth would call it 'relax', him mind will never call it relax. He's been keeping an eye out the duo next and all the things around then. One of them should die before the other one and the ways of death is 1, something to do with fire and 2, something to do with a nail. Kooper forced himself to relax that day. He knew this might be the only chance in his remaining life span to relax. Not so far away, he did not leave the others behind, all the others are there relaxing as well, Flurrie the most. She is saved once and will not get to her again in a while. Bombette and Bobbery are swimming, Kooper have asked Parakarry to keep an eye out of Bobbery. He's right after the duo and meanwhile Bow was in the pool relaxing, nothing seemed dangerous, for now. He knew anything could kill them, there are so many examples, a sink killed Lakilaster, a soup caused Sushie's death, a laser gun, well, that's a bit dangerous but a CD player, a helmet, a shelf, a shower and a spa burnt Goombella into ashes, the only remains of her is her hair, which was in her coffin right now and the ashes of both of the goombas are in their coffins, the police had a thing like a vacuum to do the job. Kooper sighed, his mind is very hardworking lately, he wish to be at his house relaxing, if it wasn't that fight. He would never be here right now. At that second, Kooper realised for the 1st time in the 4 long days, maybe just dying in the pit was less painful than this, he realised that taking his friends outside was a bad choice, but now it's too late to turn back.

While he was thinking, Watt and Yoshi Jr went to the gym in the Toad Town Water Resort, Kooper realised they were missing and called Bow and Parakarry then headed to the gym, where the next victim will lose their life or be saved from their fate.

* * *

**Oh a cliff hanger again! Now it's Watt and Yoshi Jr's turn, will they survive?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Here's the chapter with a death or 2, just warning and there's a poll in my profile about the next story, the squeal to this one.**

* * *

**Epic Yoshi: … I'll try to make them a bit more realistic…**

* * *

**List:**

**Kooper**

**Bow**

**Parakarry**

**Bombette**

**Vivian**

**Koops**

**Ms. Mouz**

**Bobbery**

**Watt/ Yoshi Jr (NEXT (One will die before the other on the list))**

**Goombella (DEAD: Burnt into ashes by electro shocked water)**

**Goombario (DEAD: Lazer shot through head & Brain burnt into ashes (Heat))**

**Flurrie (SAVED ONCE: Flying hammer)**

**Sushie (DEAD: Fell from 3****rd**** floor (Impact))**

**Lakilaster (DEAD: Impaled by a pipe & Blood loss)**

* * *

After entering the gym, Watt went to a seat while waiting for Yoshi Jr to get the thing he dropped.

"Where is it…?" Yoshi Jr mumbled while searching for the key of his room, what he doesn't know is, there's a wire that disconnected and he kicked it to the heater, the heater's heat started to heat up the wire with the electricity, what you can make sure is that the wire's heat is way too high, that the box will explode.

Kooper, Parakarry and Bow ran into the place, Kooper saw the wire box that's about to explode and the wire, "Get away from there!" He shouted while Yoshi Jr and Watt looked at him with confusion while Yoshi Jr approached them. The box exploded and Yoshi Jr got a little burn, if he hasn't moved, he's dead. However his hair was on fire, he ran around, panicking, Parakarry grabbed a fire extinguisher and poured it over the small yoshi, he sighed in relief as he was skipped.

Bow remembered something, "Wait, what about the fire?" She asked, they turned towards the fire and it was getting on a weightlifting machine. Watt was standing near it.

"Watt move!" Kooper shouted, Watt turned around as the machine exploded as well, they stared in horror as a steel bar impaled through Watt, she was killed by the bar, her body split into half and Parakarry puked at the sight.

Death succeed once again, he claimed another target.

* * *

After the unsuccessful rescue of Watt, Kooper decided to ask Parakarry if he would like to join in or not, of course Parakarry refused after seeing the death of Watt. Her funeral is at the same place, the shy guys and General Guy are the loudest this time. Kooper knew that Bobbery, who's a respected man, is next.

During the funeral, Kooper and Bow went to the bar, where Bobbery was, inside the bar was a bartender who dropped a glass of wine onto the ground, they knew it was a sign. They were correct, a while later Red, one of the Koopa Bros came in, he sat down and ordered a glass of wine. The bartender, who dropped a glass of wine earlier grabbed a bottle of wine, there was a skull and the word 'death' on the bottle. He poured the wine into a glass and gave it to Red, who drank it in one gulp. He was drunk and fell asleep on the table, pushing the glass down onto the ground, smashing the glass. Bobbery, being respectful went down to pick it up, only to throw all the glass into the bar table when a piece cut his hand if he have one. The noise the way too loud, Kooper and Bow are on a table, they did not hear anything. The glass fell into the microwave in the bar table and the microwave zapped when the bartender heated some pork in it, he fell back, smashing his head against the shelf and some bottles fell off and smashed his head. He was injured but not dead, Bobbery hopped in to help but he slipped on the wine and fell down, smashing his head against a sharp base of a scattered bottle of wine. It went into his head, killing him. When this happened, Kooper and Bow were on another table, the music was very loud that it covered the noise, when they realised Bobbery's dead, it's when the next customer went to the bar.

Kooper was very guilty for not helping Bobbery at this. However, it was all in Death's favour.

* * *

Bobbery's shipmates are at his funeral, Kooper was at the tree again, knowing that Ms. Mouz was next, he did not let his guard down.

Bombette was crying, she loved Bobbery but never got to confess her love to him, she knew that she do not really want to live without Bobbery. She went to Parakarry and easily, they fell in love (oh dear). Bow sighed as she went back to the inn, Kooper went with her.

* * *

Bow and Kooper were in Kooper's room, they were on the computer, doing more research.

"Hey, that's a hidden link right?" Bow asked, Kooper nodded and clicked on it.

It reads:

There's no cheating death, only one way could get you off the list and that's if you go back in time and remove something on you that will cause your death one day.

- Anonymous

"Oh dear." Bow smiled nervously, "How do you go back in time? The main question is, who wrote this?" She asked, Kooper shook his head.

"No one will ever know, for now." He told her, they went on a different website. When their search ended, they tried to go back to the website with the information, but the link isn't there anymore…

* * *

Ms. Mouz was very scared that night, she didn't get too much sleep and it ended up being a self torture session, she went to bed at 5 AM in the morning.

* * *

On the other side, Kooper was with Koops and Vivian, Bow went to shop with Bombette, Parakarry was sleeping in that day and Yoshi Jr and Flurrie was in the amusement park celebrating.

"So… What do you need?" Vivian asked, Kooper thought for a bit.

"Vivian, please protect Ms. Mouz, she's in danger and you know that." He told her, Vivian nodded.

"How would you like be to protect her?" She asked.

Kooper scratched his chin, "Maybe just keep an eye on her for now, I have a feeling Death will not strike yet."

Koops sighed, "So I need to keep an eye on Parakarry?" He asked, Kooper nodded and he sighed again, "Ok then." He stood up and went out, Vivian went out seconds later.

Kooper smiled and went to the amusement park to find the 2 survivors of the first round.

* * *

Parakarry was sleeping soundly on his bed, Koops sneaked in, 'He needs to learn to lock the door.' Koops thought to himself, Parakarry rolled to the other side, Koops sighed and sat down on a chair.

* * *

Vivian emerged out of the shadows, she was in Ms. Mouz's room and she went to a chair and sat down. A little bit nervous and scared that she's with the next one on the list but she knew she's the only one who can protect people from a lot of danger.

* * *

Kooper was at the park, he spotted Yoshi Jr and Flurrie, Flurrie was totally fine while Yoshi Jr do have a scar on his face from the fire. Kooper sighed and went to the duo.

"Hi Kooper." Yoshi Jr waved to him, Kooper smiled and waved back.

"Why hello dear." Flurrie smiled, Kooper nodded and told them about the 'protections' on the other 2.

"So I sent Vivian to Ms. Mouz and Koops to Parakarry." Kooper finished, they nodded, deep in thought of the events.

* * *

Bombette and Bow were happily shopping but however Bow isn't letting her guard down. She looked around for any signs of danger, she went like this for 1 hour until Bombette calmed her down and she decided to enjoy her day of shopping. She knew this might very well be her last time shopping.

* * *

Death was satisfied with his recent kills and let them live for another day or 2, but no one could cheat death.

* * *

**I hope the deaths are a bit more realistic this time… Think how would everyone die please and there is a poll for the main character of the next one, remember, you can choose 3, the one who gets the most votes will be the main character (all of the characters are there).**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I think this chapter may or may not include deaths because I was planning to give them a small 'break', sorry about the late update but I'm working on my Mole fics…^^'**

* * *

**Epic Yoshi: Lol, so I'll try to make the deaths real from now on… Perhaps a bit more real… Sometimes when I'm watching Final Destination I'm like 'How in the world could a coincidence like this happen!?' You know that these deaths are WAY too supernatural in Final Destination but it could occur… ^^'**

**Toady: Well, I saved Yoshi Jr because what's the point of a Final Destination thingy without any people saved from the first round of deaths? And the anonymous helper… That will eventually be explained, there will be another mysterious thing in this chapter though… And you said 4 instead of 3 so 1 of them will die, or will these entire 4 die?**

**Kai: Did it pass?**

* * *

**List:**

**Kooper**

**Bow**

**Parakarry**

**Bombette**

**Vivian**

**Koops**

**Ms. Mouz**

**Bobbery (DEAD: Head impaled by glass)**

**Watt (DEAD: Impaled and split into half by a metal pole)**

**Yoshi Jr (SAVED ONCE: Explosion & Fire)**

**Goombella (DEAD: Burnt into ashes by electro shocked water)**

**Goombario (DEAD: Laser shot through forehead & Brain burnt into ashes (Heat))**

**Flurrie (SAVED ONCE: Flying hammer)**

**Sushie (DEAD: Fell from 3****rd**** floor)**

**Lakilaster (DEAD: Impaled by a pipe & Blood loss)**

* * *

Kooper knew that Ms. Mouz is next but before that he went to the computer and tried to search for the hidden link again, this time another link appeared in the same place, he clicked on it eagerly but that's a different page, in the page there's something caught his eye.

Death will stop after 3 or fewer remains, these 3 will be saved, and however, the rotation will finish before Death stops. But eventually Death will come after you again…

-Anonymous

Kooper wondered what that is but the computer suddenly glitches, the tab closed and when he tried to find the link again, it's gone like the previous one.

* * *

Bow on the other side was hanging around Ms. Mouz, who was really scared and didn't go too far away from the inn, she thought about all these wonderful times with her already-dead friends, tears started to form in her eyes, she quickly brushed it off and went to Ms. Mouz, who's next to a tree under the shade, the humid summer weather was making them sweat a lot. Parakarry came flying, sweating.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

Bow stared at him in disbelief, "Are you crazy!? Still wearing those goggles and that helmet when it's 41 degrees (OH MY GOD! IT'S 41 DEGREES IN AUSTRALIA! TRUE STATEMENT!) !?" She asked him, he nodded.

"It's a postman's job." Bow face-palmed at this, "Ice-cream anyone?" He asked.

Ms. Mouz shook her head quickly, "No thanks, not after Lakilaster's accident." She told them.

Parakarry smiled, "Then shall we go to a petrol station then?" He asked, the girls looked at each other and nodded slowly. They went to Parakarry's car and drove off.

* * *

Back in the inn the remaining survivors minus Kooper are in Vivian's room.

"So what should we do? Parakarry just headed out a second ago." Yoshi Jr asked, hot and dizzy.

Vivian shrugged, "I don't know, I just know that Koops is after Ms. Mouz, then it's me."

Koops shuddered, "I think it would be very hard on cheating death." He admitted, "Out of the 8 ones who had already been through this, only 2 survived, I've been thinking that getting out of the pit isn't a good choice lately, it's much more painful than just to die by the fire."

Bombette nodded, "Yeah, I've been thinking of that as well, I seriously don't want to get out of the pit if I get to go back in time, its way too painful, even though you get to live for a few more days, your death will be much more painful than the pit's death."

Flurrie sighed, "Poor sweet Lakilaster must've been through all these pain from the pipe and the blood loss, same with Sushie, she fell to her death." Vivian rubbed her arm, uncomfortable.

"And then there's Goombario, who was very brave and saved Flurrie's life, but didn't manage to escape his own death and got him entire head burnt."

Koops shuddered, "Goombella's almost there, if she haven't kicked her helmet then she would be living right now… Same with Watt, she's very innocent and never deserved to die at such young age. She was impaled and was split in half, that's gruesome."

Yoshi Jr sighed at this point, "Both of us is very young, we never want to die but that's our fate isn't it? If I get to give my life to someone, then its Bobbery, he's kind and wise, never deserved to die. He actually died when he was trying to help someone who needs help, if it isn't some certain people that dropped things all over the place."

At this point, everyone in the room sighed, "Say… Where's Kooper?" Vivian suddenly asked, they all went to thoughts.

"I donno. He's not here." Koops shrugged.

"I wonder what he's doing right now…" Bombette thought.

* * *

Meanwhile the remembrance happened, Kooper was sleeping, he hasn't slept very well in the past few days, and he had seen all kinds of gruesome scenes. From a dead lakitu in the bathroom, to a dead cheep-cheep on the ground, then a burnt goomba and an electro shocked goomba. Then the little electro ball split into half and finally the dead bomb-omb lying on the base of a bottle. They all deserved to live, but no one could ever cheat Death.

He got up, dizzy, he rubbed the back of his head and saw the computer on and had a fire picture on it as the background, Kooper was sure that he had shut down the computer before taking the 1 hour nap and the background was supposed to be a picture of Peach's Castle, he shrugged and turned the computer off then went back to sleep again, the sign of Death was ignored as Kooper drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Back in Vivian's room, the group split up, Vivian and Koops went to an electronics store for fun and get some air conditioning, Bombette and Flurrie went to the shopping mall and Yoshi Jr stayed in the inn, he was trying to find Kooper, who was still asleep and passed his room door carelessly, Yoshi Jr went to the little cafe downstairs after a hopeless search for the koopa, not knowing that he's in his room.

* * *

Vivian and Koops are in the store with all the air conditioners and fans, the wind from the ceiling fans are very relaxing and cooling, Vivian sat on a chair and Koops walked around, looking at all the products, forgot that he's after Ms. Mouz, who is about to be killed or saved.

* * *

Bombette and Flurrie are in a clothes shop, Flurrie was trying on clothes, thinking about her play coming up while Bombette are looking at the bags, she saw a beautiful one with spiky crystals on it (uh-oh), she didn't hesitate and bought the bag while Flurrie came out in a red dress.

* * *

On the other side, the trio went to buy ice-cream arrived at the petrol station, they parked their car besides the gas tanks and went into the supermarket, unaware that Death is about to strike again.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger, I achived my goal of no deaths for 1 chapter and I'll try to update soon so until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ok this isn't really going as planned people, the story might be shorter than 15 chapters and it's only MIGHT, there will be at least 1 death in this chapter just to let you know.**

* * *

**Epic Yoshi: This indeed will be a gruesome death or 2, don't worry about being carried away because sometimes I do the exact same thing, including laughing at nothing lol. Just beware because the death or deaths this chapter will not be as realistic, but then again, like I was saying sometimes, what Final Destination death isn't realistic? But anyways I'll try to make them as realistic as possible but there are 2 deaths that will be changed because the idea of the deaths are from another fanfic and that's Koops & Vivian's deaths.**

**Toady: Well, one of the 3 or all 3 will die this time, already 2 people have been saved so I'm not really sure if I want all 3 to survive or not, sorry if Ms. Mouz is going to die but some of the deaths are planned from the start (Flurrie isn't supposed to be saved but maybe she would be saved).**

**Mail Karrier: I'll split your review responses into 3 paragraphs. Feel free to use my story in your story anyways. Also Lakilaster was impaled… You can call it blood loss if you wish to but it's only adding 'spices' to his death if you know what I mean.**

**Chapter 2 review: Maybe… I don't really understand what you're taking about, sorry…**

**Chapter 4 review: Yeah, only Final Destination people will think of that, this could indeed be used as a Final Destination movie because of the characters' stupidity sometimes… (Reference to a certain death in Final Destination 3 that was caused by themselves)**

**Chapter 6 review: Well… It's very true that the partners never die and the characters are as soft as butter, but I doubt could I survive any of the deaths in the movies or the stories.**

* * *

**List:**

**Kooper**

**Bow**

**Parakarry**

**Bombette**

**Vivian**

**Koops**

**Ms. Mouz (NEXT)**

**Bobbery (DEAD: Head impaled by the base of a bottle)**

**Watt (DEAD: Impaled by a metal pole & Split in half)**

**Yoshi Jr (SAVED ONCE: Explosion & Fire)**

**Goombella (DEAD: Zapped into ashes in an electro shocked spa)**

**Goombario (DEAD: Head burnt into ashes)**

**Flurrie (SAVE ONCE: Flying hammer)**

**Sushie (DEAD: Fell from 3rd floor)**

**Lakilaster (DEAD: Impaled by a metal pipe & Blood loss)**

* * *

Ms. Mouz quickly skipped to the car when the exited, Parakarry laughed at her.

"It's only about 10 meters so you don't really have to run." He laughed as Bow snickered.

"But I don't feel safe." Ms. Mouz replied as she licked her ice-cream, the weather was causing the gas in the tanks to heat up and it was about to explode as the temperature remain at 41 degrees (It was like that last Monday, my mother needs petrol in her car last Monday but kept on saying that the station will explode and it's not safe, glad that the petrol was still enough, that's where I got this idea lol). Bow stare at the tanks next to the car as it started to smoke and noises echoed in the station.

"Mouz move!" She shouted, Ms. Mouz gave her a confused look.

"What do you mea (She was about to say mean)-" She was cut off.

_BOOM!_

* * *

Back in the inn, Kooper woke up once again, his camera that he took with him to Glitzville was turned on for some reason and he knew it was a sign. After getting into his car, Kooper looked at his phone, there's a text from Vivian, it read:

Kooper Koops & I went to the electro store in TTS

Kooper studied the language for about 5 seconds before driving off to Toad Town Square's electronic shop.

"Darn…" He muttered to himself as he approached a red light.

* * *

Parakarry and Bow stared in horror as one thing dropped in front of them: Ms. Mouz's burnt eye mask. Bow burst into tears as Parakarry hugged her tight. He gritted his teeth as he saw his burnt car and a dead, burnt terribly mouse next to it, "Let's go back." He told Bow, who nodded and they started to go back, Bow was crying the entire way as Parakarry held his tears.

Death claimed a victim once again.

* * *

Koops was in the camera area, there's a large camera they use in Mario Party (I don't know if there's one that uses it, let's just say they're ahead of time) hanging on the ceiling and he walked under it.

"That's a large camera." Koops told Vivian, who's sitting on a high chair next to the counter and it's not far away from him.

"Yeah." Vivian nodded, "It looked pretty unstable though…"

At that second Kooper burst in the store, the couple inside jumped a bit.

Koops sighed in relief, "Phew it's only you Kooper, you scared the hell out of me." He told the koopa, Vivian nodded in agreement.

"You two should be dying here. I saw a sign about cameras." Kooper told them, out of breath, he had run a long way after parking his car.

Koops shrugged as Kooper rolled his eyes, Vivian dropped her head on the counter, which made her hat to fall off her head. The hat's tip press a button on the counter and it released the ropes holding the large camera. The camera fall at full speed at Koops, who's below the camera.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Vivian screamed as the ropes' actions startled her, Koops panicked and fell over, Kooper quickly reacted as he pulled Koops out of the way, and all 3 of them sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." Kooper admitted, Koops nodded.

"Thanks for saving me." He smiled, Kooper smirked and gave him a thumbs-up.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "I'm next, right?" She asked, a bit scared, Kooper nodded and the shadow siren gulped at the news.

At that moment, the camera flashed, Kooper saw it as a sign but its Death's action, Vivian who's been staring at the spot where lights light up was blinded at the light.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed again and hopped off the chair. She stumbled to a shelf and crashed into it, "AHHHHH!" She screamed again, a bit louder this time, while she was busy rubbing her eyes a metal plate on the top of the shelf fell off, crushing the shadow siren below. Her entire skull broke and she collapsed onto the ground, dead. The blood of hers splat onto Koops' clothes and Kooper's wristbands and neckerchief, Koops fainted straight away at the incident while Kooper screamed and the shopkeeper idled the police, shaking at the death.

What everyone knows is that Death earned himself another victim. **(Toady: Koops getting saved and Vivian dying is planned from the start just to let you know)**

* * *

When everyone except for Flurrie and Bombette gathered back at the inn, Koops cried himself to sleep straight away, Bow burst into tears at her best friend's death (Just to let you know Vivian is Bow's best friend). Parakarry was motionless on the sofa while Yoshi Jr kept on sobbing and lastly, Kooper wondering where Flurrie and Bombette are.

"You know, where's Flurrie and Bombette?" He asked, "Bombette's next I believe." He continued.

"I donno, the shopping mall or something?" Yoshi Jr replied, Parakarry sat up.

"They are at the shopping mall, Flurrie texted me before they went in."

Kooper bit his lip, "That's not so good, let's go, Bow you comin?" He asked his partner, she nodded.

"What take me with you!" Parakarry shouted, Kooper raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you don't want to come?" He asked, Parakarry chuckled.

"It seems it's the safest with you 2 and I should be an assistance for you." Kooper smiled and the trio rushed out of the building, leaving Yoshi Jr behind.

"Huh?" The little Yoshi wondered as he saw a crystal star's shadow shining above him and disappeared, "Looks like I'm too tired and started to see illusions." He muttered to himself and stretched his green arms (Yes, he's a green Yoshi) and went to his room for a nap.

Little to his knowledge, Death is after a certain pink bomb-omb

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! The death and alive ratio is officially 7 alive – 8 dead! There's the final 7 of the story and until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(WARNING: This chapter will be very badly written as I'm very tired, sorry)**

**Here's the next chapter and it will contain some information about the anonymous helper. Warning because there will be at least 1 death this chapter. I'm in China now so the updates will be less frequent, sorry.**

* * *

**Toady: Well… Originally, one of Flurrie, Goombario and Goombella will survive and I chose Flurrie because I thought that I liked her more than the goombas. Vivian's death was planned from the start and just to let you know, this story and all of my stories go with the rule of shadowshellshipping, which means Koops and Vivian are in a relationship (I killed her because you know, Terry and Candice from Final Destination 1 and 5) together.**

**Mail Karrier: Ok… Just to let you know Parakarry is in the final 7 so he might survive, might.**

* * *

**List:**

**Kooper**

**Bow**

**Parakarry**

**Bombette (NEXT)**

**Vivian (DEAD: Skull crushed by a metal plate)**

**Koops (SAVED ONCE: Falling camera)**

**Ms. Mouz (DEAD: Explosion)**

**Bobbery (DEAD: Head impaled my by the base of a bottle)**

**Watt (DEAD: Split in half by a metal pole)**

**Yoshi Jr (SAVED ONCE: Fire)**

**Goombella (DEAD: Fell into electro shocked water)**

**Goombario (DEAD: Lazar shot through head and head burnt)**

**Flurrie (SAVED ONCE: Flying hammer)**

**Sushie (DEAD: Fell from 3****rd**** floor)**

**Lakilaster (DEAD: Impaled my a metal pipe & Blood loss)**

* * *

Flurrie and Bombette walked through the 2nd floor of the shopping centre, they did not know that it's already Bombette's turn to die.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Bombette told the wind spirit next to her.

"Alright then be careful sweetie because I can sense danger from your bag." Flurrie told her.

Bombette giggled, "Don't worry, its fine." She then rushed to the toilet with her sharp crystal bag in her hands. Flurrie sighed as she approached a TV store, the world news is on the TV.

Something caught her attention from the news reporter, a dry bones to be exact. "Good afternoon everyone, I'm now reporting the incident with Death." He told everyone who's watching right now, Flurrie raised an eyebrow as she approached the TV. "After Kooper Shelidon had escorted his friends from the Glitz Pit because he had a vision of the fire in the pit, the survivors started to die from freak accidents in the order they died in his vision. Kooper is now trying to rescue his friends from danger but not everyone was saved, there's now only 7 survivors left and 8 is currently dead, from his vision the next victim is Bombette Sleetbo." Flurrie gasped, she wanted to run to the toilet but something else made her stay, it was just a few words from the dry bones, "We found out that there's other people who had died because of something similar to this before, they are now all dead, the last victim, who had the vision, was-" Flurrie gasped at the name and where they died and how they died.

"This is madness." She whispered to herself.

The reporter kept on going, "Before…" Flurrie gasps again, now knowing who the helper is all long. "So now there's a website with temporary hidden links to advises, the appearing time for each link was…" Flurrie quickly wrote the times down in a notebook. She also wrote down who was the last survivor and how and where they died, with another sigh, she rushed to the toilet.

When she was gone, the dry bones finished off his job, "Thank you for watching and this is Andy Void (Toady you know who he is) from Channel Mushpa (Merge between Mushroom and Koopa)."

* * *

Kooper, Bow and Parakarry was in a traffic jam, while Kooper was cursing under his breath, Bow and Parakarry was worrying about their safety as they are after Bombette, what they know right now was that Death was after Bombette.

* * *

(WARNING: I randomly had this idea so prepare for a really supernatural death)

Bombette was in the toilet, she washed her hands and went to the dryer, unaware that one of the cords are wet and she wetted it when she washed her hands, her handbag was in her hands as she started the dryer, it started to overheat as the wet cord wasn't really cooperating, after 10 seconds it started to sparkle (I don't know will this happen or not but I just randomly had this crazy idea) and Bombette knew it wasn't a good sign. She backed away for safety. Bombette then panicked, threw her handbag on to the ground and tried to open the door but there's a mop wedged under it.

"Darn…" She cursed as she went into one of the toilets, waiting for the explosion, as expected, the dryer exploded, Bombette realized that she left her handbag outside and one of the sharp crystals in her handbag flew out and went into the toilet she was hiding in, the bomb-omb screamed as the crystal impaled through her back, she dropped to the ground. Dead.

Death once again won.

* * *

Back in the car, unaware that Bombette was already dead, they exited the car when they parked it. Parakarry flew higher up in the sky but not too high.

"Oi Parakarry!" Kooper shouted, "There's a bird behind you!" He shouted, Parakarry turned around, alarmed but saw it was just a really small bird, small as in it's still a kid.

"Oh…" Parakarry sighed in relief as he approached the ground.

Bow stared at the mall, "Let's go shall we?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Kooper led the other 2 to the mall.

* * *

Flurrie tried to open the door but no success. "Darn it!" She tried twisting the handle and pull it but there's no luck. 10 seconds later, the explosion happened, Flurrie jumped a little bit as the scream and the sickening sound of impaling was heard. "No…" She whispered and started to cry.

"Hey Flurrie!" Kooper shouted, "Where's Bombette?" He asked when they reached her.

"She's dead." Flurrie sobbed, "I can't get in." She continued. Kooper muttered something under his breath and Bow burst into tears.

They knew that Parakarry was next but now it's only sorrow.

* * *

The next day Parakarry and Kooper was at the dock, there's a raven was there resting on a crate.

"How do you think I will die?" Parakarry asked, Kooper shrugged.

"I don't know, could be the bird yesterday." He told the paratroopa. The raven started to flap it's wings and flew into the bar. Inside the bar was a manager who was about to come out with a sharp knife, the raven went into his face and he threw the knife in surprise. The knife was heading to Parakarry's head.

Kooper saw the knife and gulped, "Parakarry watch out!" He shouted and pushed Parakarry into the water, the knife dropped into the water and sank, Parakarry came out later.

"What the hell Kooper!?" He asked, Kooper pointed to the knife that's still sinking and Parakarry turned around and saw the knife then shuddered.

He was skipped.

* * *

Meanwhile Bow was in her room, she grabbed herself a drink from the mini bar and started to drink it. When she had enough of it she placed the alcohol on the table. Bow yawned and went to sleep.

Death is on its way again.

* * *

**Ok I'm still in China and I knew the deaths are a bit weird, sorry… Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Ok… I'm back in business and here's the next chapter! Just to let you know from now on it's the final rush! Which is the final bit that the remaining ones cheat death and we shall uncover the final 3 when the rush ends as it's the final bit where I kill most of the survivors of the first round!**

* * *

**Mail Karrier: You're really happy that Parakarry lived I see… Now it's the final rush, there will be a 50% chance that he will die because there's 6 left living. ^^**

* * *

**(I'm changing this a little bit and I'll only do the ones who are still alive from now on)**

**Characters alive: Kooper, Bow, Parakarry, Koops, Yoshi Jr and Flurrie**

As Bow slept, a gush of wind blew in from her window, making the alcohol can to tip over and onto the ground. When she stirred a bit 10 minutes later, she accidentally hit a fire lighter on the nightstand. It dropped on the ground and the alcohol caught on fire. The place started to burn but Bow is still asleep. What made this worse is that Bow is the only one in the inn at the time, the other 3 went out to relax and calm themselves down a little bit at the arcade (IDIOTS!) and the innkeeper was out to shop for groceries (He's not on the list).

* * *

Meanwhile Kooper and Parakarry are rushing back to the inn. No one except for Bow was in the inn and when they arrived, they smelled something weird.

"Kooper did you smell something weird?" Parakarry asked when they stopped.

Kooper nodded, "There seemed to be something like sm- SMOKE!?"

Parakarry jumped a little bit at Kooper's sudden exclaim. "What do you mean?" He asked, completely oblivious that Kooper meant that the inn was burning.

"The inn is burning!" Kooper told the paratroopa.

"WHAT!?" Parakarry shouted and froze, Kooper was smarter and he ran into the inn, hoping that Bow is still alive.

* * *

Bow woke up and her room was on fire, she also froze in place as her bed started to catch on fire, without a single thought, she flew to the door. When she approached the door, a larger piece of wood fell off the ceiling and blocked the only exit that someone would take. She gasped and turned to the window, only to find the exact same thing happening. With dread inside her, she flew back onto her bed, the only safe spot as the ceiling started to drop…

* * *

On Kooper's side, he was blocked off from the stairs as another large piece of wood from the ceiling dropped, making this a dead end. He cursed under his breath and turned back, knowing that Bow could be dead any moment by now.

* * *

Outside, Parakarry was watching the burning building, frozen, he gasped when the 3rd floor's ceiling collapsed but sighed in relief as someone flew out of the ceiling.

"Hi Parakarry." Bow smiled, "I saved myself by flying out of the ceiling, where's Kooper?" She asked, Parakarry pointed to the entrence...

.

.

.

.

.

… Only to find the automatic door malfunctions and Kooper pounding the door from the inside.

"Darn!" Parakarry shouted, "Bow call the triple zero!" He ordered and ran to the door, trying to get it open to let Kooper out.

The fire inside spread to a TV, which exploded when it overheated and a sharp piece of metal flew in Kooper's direction.

* * *

Bow was panicking and as she saw the fire fighters coming, she sighed in relief.

"Phew you guys are here!" She shouted, "Kooper is in the building and if you don't save him, I swear that I'm haunting you for the rest of your life!" She threatened, the toad at the front smiled.

"Sure we'll save him, it's not that bad yet and I'm sure-" He was cut off by a scream of agony.

Parakarry gulped as he saw Kooper's right leg being cut by the piece of metal, "Kooper are you alright!?" He panicked as Kooper collapsed on the ground, fainted from the pain in his leg.

"Oh crap!" The toad at front cursed and ran to the door, "MOVE!" He ordered, Parakarry flew up and the toad used the pipe in his hand to smash the door open. It worked and he took Kooper out from the inn.

"Thank god! Thank you!" Bow thanked the toad.

"Oh it's nothing." The toad blushed, "Now we need to get him to the hospital" Bow nodded and the toad picked Kooper up and ran to the Toad Town Hospital.

Parakarry and Bow are stormed with relief as they started to relax a little, the fire fighters fighting the fire, however a certain actress is in danger and they don't yet realize that they are the only ones who could save her from her demise.

* * *

At the Toad Town Arcade, the trio is at a bowling place. Flurrie, Koops and Yoshi Jr all chose quite heavy balls.

"Oh great shot sweetie!" Flurrie cheered as Yoshi Jr got a strike. "However I think my wonderful self would prove that an actress could beat a fighter!" She got up and grabbed her ball. When she was about to throw it she accidentally dropped it, doing an Easter Egg, the ball smashed onto the machine where the balls comes out. "Whoops! Oh silly Flurrie, how could you drop a ball dramatically like this?" The wind sprit picked up the ball and threw it. Koops was at the counter buying 3 bottles of water and Yoshi Jr was staring at another lane. None of them noticed that the machine is starting to malfunction as Death continued its plan to kill the actress.

* * *

Bow started to panic as she realized something important, "Parakarry! Where in the world is Flurrie!? She's next! I forgot!" Parakarry was hit by realization as he gulped.

"… The arcade…" He replied in a shaking voice.

"OH MY GOD!" Bow shouted under all the pressure and dragged Parakarry to her car, "You drive and I'll see if I could jump from the car or not!" She demanded, the mailman nodded and they hopped into Bow's car.

However they are very late to save one… No… _**Two**_…

* * *

At the hospital, Kooper had bandage around his right leg and he was in a bed, all alone in a room, he sighed and wondered when could he get out as all of them are in danger.

After a minute Toadette came in, "Hi Kooper!" She greeted, she was the nurse that was supposed to take care of him.

"Hi Toadette, umm… Are there any chance that I can get out?" Kooper asked, hping for a positive answer, "Flurrie is in danger right now." He added, Toadette shook her head.

"Nope." She answered much to Kooper's disappointment, "You cannot go as _you're also in danger_. Bow and Parakarry will save her, you know how smart they are." She told him, he nodded.

"I guess…" He sighed and Toadette went out, after she was out of sight Kooper lied down in the bed, wondering when he could get out, or _could he even get out alive_.

* * *

Yoshi Jr jumped up from his seat and kicked the machine in the way, he went to help Koops but missed the fact that the rail is pointing to Flurrie's head, the machine started to make noise and Flurrie turned back, she had threw her ball. "Oh dear!" She shouted as her ball flew onto the rail at a _very_ fast speed, it went off the tip of the rail and hit the actress in the face, she entire face's bones cracked and she fell onto the ground, dead.

Death won again after 3 failures.

"OH MY GOD!" Yoshi Jr shouted as she saw the dead Flurrie on the ground. Koops turned around and gulped.

The entire place started to panic. The machine started to sparkle even more, as Yoshi Jr and Koops started to run out, the machine exploded and a piece of rail flew to Yoshi Jr's head. No one saw this and the pipe impaled through his left temple and came out of his right temple. When it balanced (i.e. a 30 cm pipe, 24 cm in his head, 3 cm sticking out of his left temple and the other 3 cm sticking out of his right temple) it stopped, Yoshi Jr dropped to the ground, also dead. Koops screamed and fainted in fear as blood sprayed onto his clothes again for the second time that day.

Death totally won this time, only 4 more to go.

* * *

**^^ I know that Yoshi Jr's death was a little bit weird but that was a death that I would like to have if I get to direct a Final Destination movie, I had this wonderful and creepy idea when I'm looking at a sewing machine. ^^ I don't know why but for a 12 years old kid like me I'm not afraid of Final Destination movies or stories, to tell the truth I actually liked picturing the deaths in the stories, and I don't know why I liked the scenes. ^^**

**There will be a chapter, the finale I guess, that contains the interesting facts (e.g. what was changed through out the story, what deaths they originally have but I changed them and the ages.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (NOT A REAL CHAPTER! ONLY AN ANNOUNCEMENT!)

**For the ones who are wondering the results of the poll, who will be the main character of the next story, the sequel of Escaping Fate, shall be announced in a moment!**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read my story and voted for my poll, I shall now announce the results!

First I'll announce the title of the story: Final Farewell. Cheesy name, right?

Then it's where the story will take place, it would take place in… Mushroom City & Mushroom Woods!

Now for the main results… (I'll put in a quote for each of them as well after their name have been spoken ^^)

In the forth place, we have… For 0 votes each…

.

.

.

.

.

Starlow!

Starlow: Sucks to be one of the ones who have no votes, but it would be very tiring to be the one who had the vision correct? I would prefer to be bang! And you're dead! That would be MUCH easier than the other deaths.

.

.

.

.

.

Toadbert!

Toadbert: I knew my vote number will be incredibly small, I mean, I'm a toad that reads all the time, if I had the vision, I'd prefer to stay quiet and read as we approach our demise. That's what Kooper should do, right?

.

.

.

.

.

Shellock!

Shellock: I'm only a filler character anyway, no one EVER used me in a fanfic before so ANY place will be great! Even if I'm the first to die, I don't care, at least I'm a real character that would be more than just a filler character!

.

.

.

.

.

Hamma!

Hamma: … Looooooool… Bamma got it correct, I had no votes… Well… At least I could be a main character for once… Not really the main character, but someone that have a main role for once… Glad that I'm at least CHOSEN.

.

.

.

.

.

Bamma!

Bamma: Kinda saw it coming… Ugh, sucks to be one of the ones who tied with the lowest score… Wait… This is Final Destination, not The Mole, right? Then I'll have nothing to be afraid of because low scores will once affect you in The Mole!

.

.

.

.

.

Kammy!

Kammy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!

.

.

.

.

.

And finally! Green!

Green: AHHHHHH! I'm the only Koopa Bro that had no vote! NOT FAIR! This sucks this sucks this sucks this sucks! Red is so going to laugh at me after this… I hope he have only **1 **vote as he's such a jerk!

In second place, tied with 1 vote each are…

.

.

.

.

.

Waitress!

Waitress: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SOMEONE THAT ONLY HAS A FEW LINES LIKE ME GOT **A VOTE**! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! I SO NEED TO THANK WHOEVER VOTED FOR ME! (That's Toady) OH THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME! TOADY I LOVE YOU! (Sorry Toady, I only put this in for fun. *Shot* Hope you're not offended)

.

.

.

.

.

Nastasia!

Nastasia: I thought I will get absolutely no votes, and I have to thank whoever voted for me as they supported a sectary, well… I knew that I can't win this because, you know, I'm up against famous people…

.

.

.

.

.

Last one… Black!

Black: Take it Green! I've beat ya dude by one vote! I hope Yellow goes farther than Red because if you live with Red for just one day, you're so going to be sick of it dudes! I thought I won't get a vote but I did! Amazing!

Now to uncover the 2nd place, all tied with 2 votes are…

.

.

.

.

.

Mimi!

Mimi: Kinda saw it coming, I don't like the vision place anyway… It would be physically challenging and mentally challenging let me tell you, Kooper should very well be stressed out… He's very brave, you know it.

.

.

.

.

.

King K!

King K: Oh my god everyone! I got 2 votes! 2! I'm only a filler character and 2 votes!? This is really great! I thought someone like Mimi would win because she defiantly played a more important role than me in the game that she appeared to the game that I appeared!

.

.

.

.

.

And Toadiko!

Toadiko: I wonder why anyone would vote for a timid toad like me… I've only made a small appearance in one game you know, unlike the others the role is incredibly minor. Well… The Koopa Bros was a boss, Starlow was a main character and ect… My role might be major than Shellock's, King K's and the Jamma brothers' (I made Hamma, Bamma and Flare a family ^^) though…

And our winner is Flare! Yellow! And Red by 3 votes! The final decision will be made by the author Moley Koopa and he prefers to have the character that have this name below the LEAST as the main character!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Red!

Red: DARN! I'm so close! Ugh why did that crybaby beat me!? (Crybaby = Yellow in my stories) I curse that he will NOT win this! He does NOT have the thing to be the main character!... I guess I'll root for him as he's my brother, Flare doesn't really have a personality though in PP: TTYD…

And the second place belongs to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flare!

Flare: I knew that I'm winning by far in the early stage but dang. I guess some others don't like me… Anyways I think I'll be the second place as Yellow played a much, MUCH MORE important role in his game than mine.

Which means that Yellow will be the main character!

Yellow: I could not believe this. I'm such a weakling like Red said but I was 1000000000% sure that I'm not going to have ANY votes! I hope I'll do a good job on it as I'm really a weakling, both physically and mentally.

To end this, I would like to thank everyone once more for reading Escaping Fate and for voting Yellow as the main character!

I'll put down some personalities for every character just to let you know (In Final Farewell, there WILL be bad language… I thought that would make it more Final Destination-ish (Terry to Carter (Final Destination 1): You know, just drop fuckin' dead), so you get why):

Yellow: I weak and timid koopa that's the youngest out of the Koopa Bros (I know that Green is the youngest in the game but I liked Of Glitz & Glory on this net, it guides you to more of the Koopa Bros' personalities.) and is the closest to Black.

Black: A koopa that's kind and is very protective of Yellow, the 2nd brother of the Koopa Bros.

Green: Always the one to fight against Red and is the 3rd brother of the Koopa Bros. The smart one of the bunch of characters.

Red: The oldest brother of the Koopa Bros and is very rude, sarcastic and acts like a jerk most of the time, likes to pick on Yellow the most and always ignores Black's death threats AND fights against Green all the time.

Starlow: A sly star that would most likely to not listen to Yellow when the story starts.

Toadiko: A toad that is very timid, most likely to be very alarmed all the time and not get any rest, in a relationship with Toadbert.

Toadbert: A toad that loved books, most likely to be hushed all the time while is well alarmed, in a relationship with Toadiko.

Kammy: A rude lady that will most likely to ignore everything that Yellow says while would fight against competitive people like Green and Red.

Hamma: Hates to be bothered when he's relaxing and will sneak to relaxation places like spas, hope that he will not end up like Goombella.

Bamma: A hot blooded one that could not settle down, will cause a few deaths because of his clumsy mistakes though.

Flare: More towards the quiet side. He would prefer to be reading when he have spare time and is the smartest one out of the Jamma brothers.

Mimi: A sly, sarcastic and rich girl that will most likely to not help at all, despite to her sly and sarcastic nature, she is quite timid.

Nastasia: A serious and proactive women, will listen to Yellow if there if proof and could be a great helper in avoiding most of the deaths if she lives.

Shellock: On the outside he's a gangster and acts cool but is a softie and will be a good help in physical things.

King K: Will really be a physical help like Shellock and acts cool. However unlike Shellock he's more mentally stronger and could hold more emotions.

Waitress: Is very timid and both physically and mentally weak. Would most likely to stay away from Yellow after witnessing a death.

There, done. Here's the preview and the accident would be a train ride just to let you know. ^^

* * *

**This is a filler chapter, every 10 chapter in my Final Destination fics will be a chapter where I'll tell you about the next one. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm back for the main story! Last time it's the formation about Final Farewell and now we're back to Escaping Fate! Just to let you know this chapter contains the final victim of Death's death. (ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT: There will be a spoof chapter at the end to cheer everyone who read this at night up ^^)**

* * *

**Toady: I'll split your responses into 2 paragraphs ^^: (P.S. About Koops, he's my favorite during the time I read Better Off Alone and I dumped him and switched to Kooper when I read Survivor: Lavalava Island and your Mole story (Still holding the grudge against you, not really a grudge, more like a friendly one)**

**Chapter 9 review: Well... Flurrie dying is planned from the start... Sorry... And Koops SHOULD be the one who will die as you know, Kooper Bow and Parakarry are the main 3. About the me being creepy thingy, I agree a little on that. Last time I scared Parker (A classmate of mine) by making a death threat... So yeah...**

**Chapter 10 review: Lol... I would say Yellow because Red is more to the ones that will not listen to Yellow to me. ^^ And I thought it would be fun to use a timid character for the main character for once, just testing how will it turn out. Waitress might survive and the other 4 you mentioned WILL die (Planned from the start, Yellow will be in Kooper's place, Black will be in Bow's place and someone will be in Parakarry's place). ^^**

**Petty Mood: Oh my gosh you liked this!? THANK YOU! Well, thanks for reading this and for your thing about the partners' personalities, that's one of the things that I will change if I get to change something but I forgot to put the personalities down in the draft. Another thing I'm not really satisfied is that I used partners ONLY, which means that they have trust in each other (because they all traveled together) so no one really distrusts Kooper... And that's what I'm improving in Final Farewell. And about the 'survivors', I'll say that you're correct for now because I want to do something different than just an ending... Finally the interesting facts part, I'll put down the ages, what I changed throughout the story and the 'original list', yes, the list was different than the draft. ^^**

**Mail Karrier: The main character dying twist will not happen this time, sorry. It's only the 1st one and I don't wish Kooper to die anyway. ^^ Well.. You'll see what I'm doing with the 4. It would be interesting and disappointing (a little bit).**

* * *

Back at the bowling place. Bow and Parakarry was totally flabbergasted when they saw the scene. After taking Koops away they went to the hospital. Only to find Kooper walking out with bandage around his right leg when they reached the entrance.

"Yo!" Kooper greeted, Bow rushed to him.

"How did you get out? I believe that someone like Toadette will NEVER let you out." She asked, Kooper laughed.

"I asked to get out 1 million times and she finally gave up, I'm alright anyway, where's Koops, Flurrie and Yoshi Jr?" He asked after telling his way of getting out.

Bow bit her lip, "Um... Koops is in the car (Whoops...) and about the other 2..." She tried to hide her tears, "Um... Death won again."

"WHAT!?" Kooper asked, "Did they _both_die?"

"Flurrie, a bowling ball hit her in the face and Yoshi Jr, something to do with his temples and a petal pole, their deaths are totally gruesome, then again, which death we've encountered so far _isn't_ gruesome?" She explained, Kooper sighed.

"I know, this thing is stressing me out." He admitted. Toadette rushed out of the hospital.

"Wait!" She shouted, "Kooper I'm SO glad you came out! I just found out that there's an oil leak in your room! THANK GOD!" She cheered.

Kooper laughed, "That's great! At least I don't ne- WAIT AN OIL LEAK!?" He shouted, Toadette was a bit taken back.

"Y-y-yes... Oil leak... I have no idea where did it come from..." She whimpered.

Kooper gritted his teeth as Bow was struck by realization, they rushed to the car, where Koops was, Parakarry was in the car park somewhere and he have the keys, Koops is still asleep and they saw the oil leaking from the car.

"God no... Where the hell is Parakarry!" Bow asked in frustration.

As Kooper ran away to find Parakarry, Bow encountered something that might cost both of their lives, a _burning cigarette _is flying towards them.

Bow quickly ran away as the cigarette landed.

There was the devastating noise again, Bow felt really useless, both Ms. Mouz and Koops are so close to her when she could save them.

_Boom_

* * *

The next day, Kooper was very relieved that they are saved but he knew that they still need to cheat Death just one more time, _one more_.

When Parakarry ran out of the post office, Kooper heard a drifting sound, and there it is, a car speeding towards Parakarry. He dashed towards the mailman and pulled him back, saving Parakarry forever.

The next day Bow in Kooper's car (The final car left), Kooper in the passenger seat and Parakarry at the back, the radio was playing a song called _Steel Crash_. Kooper told Bow to get out of the car and she did, the koopas quickly got out as well just when a large metal plate smashed the place where driver's seat. Bow was also saved forever.

The final day of cheating Death. Kooper was all alone in an elevator and it started to wobble. He smashed the overhead air conditioner (Is it air conditioners in elevators?) and climbed out, he then pulled the metal door above him open and ran out of the door, the elevator fell down. _There, freedom._ He thought.

These 3 survivors will have a cleaned and long life without another worry now.

_Death can't be after us now, right? _Kooper thought. _Right?_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm doing another one to finish the story off the way **_**I planned**_**. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**This is going to be the finale and the interesting facts chapter and Andy Void is going to appear again, after this it's the spoof chapter. ^^**

* * *

**Mail Karrier: You'll see… You'll see…**

* * *

"Hi everyone it's been a month since the harm of Death, today the survivors of the incident are gathered again for a celebration at the famous Excess Express going to Poshley Heights! Their lives have been clear washed and out of harm, nothing could go wrong. This is Andy Void from Channel Mushpa." The TV inside Kooper's cabin switched off, Kooper stood up and stretched, happy that Bow invited them to this luxury train, he felt refreshed and relieved after the incident but furthermore, let's get to the other passengers.

Before the train departed, there seemed to be a fight and some passengers are kicked out, Kooper sighed, _Why can't they be good and we'll move on._ He thought, however something caught his eye, a metal pipe was stuck in a koopa shell (Lakilaster) in the store, Kooper gulped and rubbed his eyes, he saw nothing but a perfectly fine shell, _There is no way that Death is still after us. _He prayed and sat down, only to find someone trip from cabin number 3 (Sushie), Kooper dismissed the fact and moved on, when he reached Bow, she looked pale as the train started to have the choo-choo sound but not going yet.

"K-K-K-Kooper, I just saw a fire gun (Goombario) outside my window and my glass of water seemed to sparkle (Goombella)…" She told him, terrified, Kooper gulped again, "Say, do you think _it's _after us again?"

"Nope, or at least I don't think so." Kooper replied.

"Kooper! Bow! There you are! I just saw something REALLY FREAKED ME OUT!" Parakarry screamed as he flew towards them, "I saw a coins split in half (Watt) and a waiter dropping a bottle of wine (Bobbery)." He panicked.

Kooper gritted his teeth, "Let's get out." He led them out and the train departed.

"You know, this isn't good. I-" Bow started but was cut off by an explosion from the train and a metal plate landed next to Bow (Ms. Mouz, Vivian & Koops). "EEP!" She freaked out as a steel ball rolled towards them and dropped into the pit onto a rail, smashing it. (Flurrie & Yoshi Jr)

Parakarry backed away, "This can't be a coincidence, could it?" He asked, freaked out, Kooper shook his head as a steel plate few toward their direction, Parakarry pushed Kooper away but the plate sliced through his head, cutting it off.

"AHHHHHH!" Bow screeched as Kooper became wordless, Parakarry had just saved him at the cost of his life, before he could mutter a word, another explosion in a woodworks blasted Bow along with some other people.

Kooper was speechless, Death is still after them, there's no way cheating death.

While Kooper started to cry his eyes out, the 16 removed from the train went to the police station, little to Kooper's knowledge, a friend of his is about to start another terrifying adventure like his.

**FIN**

* * *

Interesting Facts:

Ages:

Kooper – 17

Bow – 17

Parakarry – 23

Koops – 17

Yoshi Jr – 15 (I made him older)

Flurrie – 30

Bombette – 17

Vivian – 17

Ms. Mouz – 27

Bobbery – 45

Watt – 14 (I made her older)

Goombella -17

Goombario -17

Sushie -44

Lakilaster -24

Sushie's death:

Sushie's death is the only death I'm not so happy about, if I get to change something, I'll change her death from a little death to a more gruesome death.

The first survivor of the first round:

The first survivor of the first round was undecided at the start, I was between Flurrie, Goombario and Goombella, I selected Flurrie because it would seem like a filler death like Sushie's. Plus that I liked Flurrie more than the goombas. ^^

Ms. Mouz's death:

I was planning for her to have an explosion but I didn't decide which one to have out of my list (they will be used in the next one) and the death was _not_ in the list, it was my mother's prediction about the petrol station exploding. - -'

Koops & Vivian's deaths:

Koops and Vivian are supposed to die because of the ceiling fan, Koops is saved when the fan flew like a freebie towards him and Kooper pushed him out of the way, then Vivian went in front of it and it released a stool leg then it impaled through her and the stool leg was stuck on the wall later. However I changed this because it's like a certain event (I will not spoil the surprise) in Ripple of Cheating by krisetchers (Special thanks to him for inspiring me to the website and let me approach to The Mole and Final Destination. ^o^) and sound like a rip off. I had this idea when I thought of a death after reading his story anyway so I changed it.

Flurrie & Yoshi Jr's deaths:

Flurrie was supposed to die at the mall when the other 3 was skipped, however I thought that it's a bit hard to change it as I've already done Bombette's death. Yoshi Jr's death is almost the same as the one he had, however it's with a sewing machine exploding and the needle impaled through the exact same spot while it was still stuck in his head balanced BUT, there's another thing to this death as another steel plate from the machine cut his head off like Parakarry's death.

Flurrie's secret about the last incident:

When Flurrie was about to reveal it to them in the mall, she was killed when she was about to say the name. However this was deleted as Flurrie didn't die in the mall and she didn't tell them and died, losing the useful information that could help the other 3.

Train Ride:

They are supposed to die in the exact same shopping mall that Bombette died in while there's a year difference, not only a month. This is also the starting bit of Final Farewell while there was an explosion the killed Parakarry and Bow and Kooper was blasted out of the window and landed on a trampoline below then cried until the police found him.

Andy Void:

He was put in when I was writing this for fun and I think Toady knows who he is ^^.

* * *

**That concludes Escaping Fate! Special thanks to you! Wonderful readers! The next chapter is the spoof so that people who read it at night could be cheered up! ^^ Until next time!**


	13. SPOOF

SPOOF

**This is the spoof of Escaping Fate and the final chapter as well, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Toady: Thank you! I had that idea of the train at the last minute! *shot* But anyway, the secret character is… Someone... *shot again* It's best to keep a secret right now as Kooper and co. are the new survivors! *shot for the 3****rd**** time* Thank you for reading! ^^**

**Petty Mood: Well… It's not really a humanized version but you could do it, as Goombella can 'hold' up her tattle book in PP:TTYD so I think Goomba's could pick up things… And yeah… The beta elements are replaced mostly at the last second when I'm doing the final edit… Except for Flurrie revealing the hidden character and Koops and Vivian's deaths. That scene was thought by me because of Ripple of Cheating (by krisetchers)… So I replaced it as it's like a rip-off… I'm fine with people doing fanart out of my fanfics, I'm really fine with it! I know about the trust issue in this fic, it's one of the things I'm not happy with… But there would be trust issues, and BIG trust issues in Final Farewell though. ^^ Thank you for reading! ^^**

**Mail Karrier: Sorry…Parakarry was supposed to die from the start… I know you liked him, sorry… It's the life of Final Destination character to die anyway. ^^ Thank you for reading! ^^**

* * *

**(BECAREFUL OF THE WICKED HUMOR AND 4****TH**** WALL BREAKING IN THE SPOOF!)**

It all started when Kooper received a letter like this from Yoshi Jr:

HAY KOPAR! Ya kno, Eye invitd evryoe too Glitsvail four ae weak! Lts goe two zhe Glits Pite aid wouch Rak Hak fite aginst Bady Ady! Tht wuld bee awsome! Telve pee em nxt weak! Sole pak pak pak!

Sensireally, Youlshie Jonir

**(HEY KOOPER! You know, I invited everyone to Glitzville for a week! Let's go to the Glitz Pit and watch Rawk Hawk fight against Bandy Andy! That would be awesome! Twelve PM next week! So pack pack pack!**

**Sincerely, Yoshi Junior)**

All 14 of them used the entire week to figure out who sent it and what is in it, they figured out that Yoshi Jr was the one who sent it 3 hours before the boat departs and they rushed to pack their stuff.

(Dramatic scene change)

"Hey Kooper and co.!" Yoshi Jr waved to them.

"You know, why the hell is Kooper the main character!? No one likes him except for Moley Koopa!" Lakilaster shouted, a wall with the number 4 on it cracked in the distance, "And Yoshi Jr! Stop only calling Kooper's name!"

Yoshi Jr looked confused, "But he's the main character of this fic!" He shouted, the wall scattered.

"HEY PEOPLE!" Goombario shouted, "YOU KNOW! WE'RE 20 SECONDS TILL WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE BATTLE!" They ran into the pit.

(Dramatic scene change)

"HEY! THIS THING ISN'T EVEN DRAMATIC!" Flurrie shouted, they heard a sound of something cracking.

Jolene stepped up, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Glitz Pit! When the doors close, someone might cause the gas that leaked by lighting their lighter and we'll all die then some random person called Kooper Shelidon would wake up! See it's his vision and get his friends out before the accident happened! Then they're been haunted by Death and died in the order that they died in his vision! But what are the chances of that happening!" The crowd cheered.

"His name is spelt K-O-P-A-R S-H-E-D-I-O-N-E!" Yoshi Jr shouted and Kooper smacked him on the back of his head.

"I just had the crazy vision so let's go!" Kooper dragged everyone out.

"Yeah whatever, let us begin!" Jolene shouted.

"OW my stomach!" Green (You know who he is) held onto his stomach and ran out, only to leave the match that he lit on fire a while ago on his seat.

(Dr- (Oh crap Flurrie is going to break my beautiful wall again) Creepy scene change)

At the police station they made a brutal mistake: Let Yoshi Jr write their names down for them. He wrote something the hammer bro didn't really understand.

Kopar Shedione

Bhouiaewe Gostailye

Pareakarerey Maliontie

Goumbarioe Kaepare

Goumbaelae Tatilare

What Eliktryioune

Bhobayrrye (Toady you recognize this word from somewhere?) Alilioe

Bomebait Seleateboe

Laekielaesetiaer Clodielae

Jonir Youlshie

Sushi Fiesheape

Vievieane Shaahedese

Koupesse Makakouupaoe

Flaree Trchaekewainde

Mechile Mousze

**(Kooper Shelidon**

**Bow Ghostly**

**Parakarry Mailent**

**Goombario Capper**

**Goombella Tattler**

**Watt Electrion**

**Bobbery Aleeleo**

**Bombette Sleetbo**

**Lakilaster Cloudila**

**Sushie Fisheep**

**Vivian Shades**

**Koops Mckoopa**

**Flurrie Trackwind**

**Michelle Mouz)**

"… What the heck is this?" The hammer bro asked and Yoshi Jr shrugged. "… You're free to go." Yoshi Jr grabbed the list and walked out, leaving the confused hammer bro behind.

Kooper stared at the list in disbelief, "Dude, you really need help with your spelling… and you could perfectly spell 'Toady you recognize this word from somewhere?'… What does that even mean?"

Yoshi Jr shrugged, "It's not my fault that Moley Koopa wants me to put in an author's note, and he made me a fool in spelling!" The wall broke (NOOOOOO! MY SECOND BEAUTIFUL WALL COVERED IN DIRT!).

"Shut up, Mole." Goombella sneered, another wall cracked (NOOOOOOOOOOO! AND MY NAME IS MOLEY! _**MOLEY**_!).

(The screen blacks out and when it lights up again, they are in the café)

Lakilaster looked around, "Hey guys, gotta pee."

Vivian slapped him on the back of the head, "DO NOT SAY THIS IN FRONT OF GIRLS!"

"Oh dear, I thought that Vivian is a timid girl." Watt sweat-dropped.

Sushie rolled her eyes, "Well, I think Moley Koopa made her a rough girl, yeesh she's not Vivian _Grassplant_."

_Dong!_

"What was that?" Koops asked. (SUSHIE JUST BROKE MY 3RD BEAUTIFUL WALL THAT WAS COVERED IN DIRT! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT SHE DIES A GRUESOME DEATH!)

Bow looked around, "Where in the Underwhere (Underwhere = Hell) is Lakilaster?"

"Oh good Overthere (Ovethere = Heaven)! He went to the bathroom." Parakarry told her, earning a smake from the boo princess.

(The screen turns to the bathroom)

Lakilaster was about to wash his hands.

"Oh yeah I'm too lazy to turn the water down, I mean, it's on the hottest level but I'm too lazy to do that, the water could burn my hands and the warmth melted the pipe and then the metal pipe flew out then it impales through my stomach then I bleed to death. But what are the chances of that happening?" Lakilaster said to himself as he turned on the tap, "AHHH!" He shouted when his hands was on fire, sadly, he forgot to turn the tap off so it exploded, the fire (WHAT!?) burned Lakilaster's skin and his entire body caught on fire.

(Outside)

"Whooooooops." The plumber said to himself, "I think I accidentally switched the flame pipe in the kitchen and the water pipe in the bathroom around, but I doubt would an accident happen."

(Back to the café)

"I think Lakilaster is in danger." Kooper rubbed the back of his head.

Bow smacked him on the back of his head, "Oh don't be silly, he's fine."

"… I guess." Kooper mumbled.

(20 minutes later)

"Dude, how long does he need for using a freaking toilet?" Ms. Mouz asked, totally impatient.

"Yeah let's leave him behind." Yoshi Jr said as he paid the money for the 30000 coin pile of ice-cream that they ate. The group left.

(3 hours later)

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Waitress (in the next story) said to herself, "I forgot to check if there's enough toilet paper in the bathroom like the boss told me 3 hours ago." She opened the door and it was very 'clean', 'clean' as in fully gray from the burning with everything destroyed, but Waitress only saw the toilet paper hanger without any paper on it (actually, the paper was burnt into ashes), "Oh thank goodness that I remembered." She took out a scroll of toilet paper from nowhere and hung it on the hook then she went out and slammed the door close. The shock wave made the hanger to fall down.

(Back to the inn)

"Oh I think Sushie is in danger right now, hey Bow and Parakarry, do you think that Lakilaster is dead? He had gone missing for 3 hours!" Kooper shouted.

Bow threw her fan at his head and it knocked him out, "SHUT UP KOOPA HEAD! IT'S ONLY 3 FREAKIN' HOURS AND WHY ARE YOU YAPPING ABOUT EVERYONE BEING IN DANGER!?" She shouted.

"Whoa, calm down girl." Parakarry sweat-dropped.

(Dramatic scene change)

Sushie was in her room and she was fiddling around with wet soap (idiot), "HEY! DO NOT CALL ME AN IDIOT! KIDS NOWDAYS!" She shouted.

_Crack!_

(NOOOO! IT'S ABOUT TO BREAK! SUSHIE SHUT UP!) Sushie glared outside the open window, "NO! NEVER MOLEY, _**NEVER**_!"

_Dong!_

(Congratulations Sushie, you just broke the _4__th_ wall)

Anyway back to the story.

The soap flew out of Sushie's hands when she squeezed it. "Whoops, I can go and pick that soap and risk it and slip on it then fly out of the window and fall down from this floor, the 3rd floor, but what are the chances of that happening?" She went to pick it up but slipped on it, she flew out of the window and fell back-first onto one of the pointy fence poll below and it stabbed through her.

(10 seconds later)

Toadbert (^^ from the next story) came running and saw Sushie, "Ohhhhh!" He shouted, "Who here left a great fish that you could bake on a campfire? I'm sooooo taking it! Free fish!" He snapped the poll and ran home with it happily.

(At midnight)

Goombario thought it was fun to sneak into the police station so he did it, only to find magikoopa there as well.

"Oh hi." Kammy greeted, holding a fire gun in her hand.

"Hi old hag, whacha doin?" Goombario asked, Kammy smirked.

"Nothing but trying to give someone this gun for a gift." She handed Goombario the gun.

Goombario looked at it, "Well… I suppose that I could hang it up and it shoots by automatic then the laser shot through my head and my entire head and brain gets burnt down… But what are the chances of that happening?" He threw the gun into the trash can and a kitten there fired it to the duo.

"Double U Tee Eff!" Kammy shouted and dashed to the side, after that she casted a spell that made contact with the laser and it exploded, Goombario was burnt into ashes, Kammy didn't see him as she ran for her life while the kitten was still firing it, "Double U Tee Eff! That kitten is AIMING for me!" She teleported as the spot where she was at a second ago was hit by fire.

"Meow." The kitten giggled innocently.

(The next night)

Goombella was at the spa, relaxing, she climbed onto the shelf and thought out aloud, "I could be loosening the nails right now and when I'm in the spa the radio fall into the water but I'm out of there then I kicked my helmet onto the hot water lever and the water spray onto me and finally, I tripped over my helmet and fall into the water and was electro shocked to death. But what are the chances of that happening?" She did the radio and hopped into the spa.

"Do you need any services?" Mimi asked from outside.

Goombella glared at her, "No, go away machine head."

Mimi's face turned dark, "THAT'S IT! MOLEY KOOPA! KILL HER!" She shouted.

_Crack!_

(NOOOOOOOO! IT HAD A CRACK)

Mimi then decided to end Goombella's game herself so she bashed the door down and stabbed Goombella in the heart with a rupee. "Whoops! I need to clean the body!" Mimi shouted and got a teleport-phone from nowhere, "Send her to space." She spoke into the machine.

"Sending Goombella's remains to space." The machine repeated and Goombella's body disappeared after 10 seconds, "Great! Now I need to get back to work!" Mimi walked out of the room and went back to what she was doing before.

(Dramatic scene change to the next day)

The next day Watt was fooling around in the gym. (None of the bodies are discovered by the police as they all, you know, 'disappeared'.)

"Oh shut up Moley for stealing my screen time." Watt said to no one.

_Dong!_

(NOOOOOOOOO! MY 5TH BEAUTIFUL WALL COVERED IN DIRT!)

"Humph!" Watt turned back to the machine in front of her, "You know, I could stand here and the machine explodes and a metal pole from the machine impale through me and split me in half. But what are the chances of that happening?" Watt sat on a bench next to the machine.

Bamma was a meter away from the machine.

"I don't like the design of this machine so this machine is going DOWN!" Bamma kicked the machine over and it toppled over Watt, killing her, sadly, Bamma didn't see the blood or Watt so that he walked away while blood started to come out of the machine.

(Scene switch to the bar dramatically)

Bobbery and Red was there drinking and both of them are drunk.

The waiter in Bobbery's real death slipped over and dropped the bottle.

"Hmm." Bobbery started, "I could go and help to pick up all of the glass and *hic* slip and hit my head on the base of the wine bottle. *hic* But what are the chances of that happening?"

"Yeah, yeah, *hic* shut up you bomb." Red replied.

"Hey! It's not *hic* nice to call bomb-ombs *hic* bombs!" Bobbery shouted.

Red grabbed a bottle from his shell, "Be careful old hag or I'll *hic* pour the melting potion on you!" Bobbery gave a 'Humph!' in response and Red poured the potion on Bobbery, the bomb-omb melted into water. "See?" Red laughed.

In the end, the water/ Bobbery went down the drain that appeared out of nowhere on the floor.

(Dramatic scene change to the petrol station)

Ms. Mouz, Parakarry and Bow are at the petrol station, Ms. Mouz skipped joyfully to the car while the other 2 are paying.

"Well, I suppose that if I stand here with the 41 degrees Celsius temperature, the gas tanks beside me would explode and I'll get caught up in the explosion. But what are the chances of that happening?" Ms. Mouz licked her ice-cream and a truck came into the station, after it parked, Starlow flew out of it, "Hi everyone! I'm Starlow from the ice-cream factory! It seemed out of the 1 trillion ice-creams we delivered to every petrol station there is a fake ice-cream that is made out of melting potion! But what are the chances of the ice-cream that the mouse over there is eating is the one?" She pointed at Ms. Mouz and imminently, Ms. Mouz melted, "Oh… HORRAY I DON'T HAVE TO DRIVE TO EVERYWHERE AND WARN PEOPLE ABOUT ICE-CREAMS ANYMORE! WOOHOO!" Starlow shouted and drove the truck away as Parakarry and Bow exited.

"Say… Where in the Underwhere is Ms. Mouz?" Bow asked.

Parakarry entered the car, "Grumbi (Grumbi = God) knows."

(In the Overthere)

Luvbi was with Grumbi, "Oh! I sense that Ms. Mouz is currently dead!" Grumbi shouted.

"Father, please stop being crazy." Luvbi told him, "Moley, stop making father saying weird stuff."

_Crack!_

(NOOOOOOOO! MY 6TH WALL COVERED IN DIRT HAVE CRACKS ON IT!)

"Shut up Moley." Luvbi flew away.

_Dong!_

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *pants for air* My 6th beautiful wall covered in dirt!)

(Dramatic scene change to Vivian in front of a camera)

"Yeah, yeah, this camera light could flash and my eyes go blind, I back away and bump into the wall then a metal plate smashes my skull. But what are the chances of that happening?" Vivian walked out of the store and saw a sign that says 'Please don't cross the road when it has red light, a car would smash into you… But what are the chances of that?'. "Lol at the sign, ugh! Red light! Oh well, I'm crossing the road." Vivian started to cross the road and when she was in the middle, a speeding car rammed into her, she flew out of Mushroom Kingdom out of the impact and landed in the ocean.

"Whoops! I think I bumped into something." Flare turned back from his car, "Oh well, it's nothing." He kept on driving even though the front of the car is smoking.

(Scene change to the toilet)

Bombette sighed, "Well, the hand dryer could malfunction and I drop my handbag then a crystal on it fly out then it impales through my back! Simple! But what are the chances of that happening?" She started up the tap and Nastasia came out from a toilet block, she tripped over and a mini-mushroom flew out of her handbag and it hit Bombette, after that Bombette (mini) flew into the sink and down the drain.

"WHO LEFT THE SINK GOING!? THAT WASTES WATER!" Nastasia shouted when she stood up.

(Dramatic scene change to the bowling place)

"IT ISN'T DRAMATIC!" Flurrie shouted.

_Crack!_

(STOP BREAKING MY WALLS! IT'S THE 7TH ONE ALREADY!)

"Humph!" Flurrie shouted and turned to the machine, "Of course this metal junk could change its route and hit me in the face with a ball when it malfunctions because Yoshi Jr kicked it. But what are the chances of that happening?" Flurrie threw her ball at the lane… No, because she thought she was round enough so she threw herself and got a strike (NO ONE SAW THIS!), she went down the thing and it chopped her up when she reached the small hole.

"I'm pretty sure there's a weird noise here…" King K mumbled, "Oh its ok, there shouldn't be." He released the 'chop' button on the control pad that he was pressing earlier for fun.

"Dude, where's that fat actress?" Yoshi Jr asked.

"Moley Koopa knows." Koops answered.

_Dong!_

(NO! IT'S THE 7TH ONE!)

"I suppose so." Yoshi Jr whistled, "Geez this machine could explode and a metal pole that's 30 cm long could impale through my temples, 3 cm sticking out from each side. But what are the chances of that happening?" He went to the balling machine and his belly rumbled, "Man I'm hungry." He saw Shellock holding a bowling ball and thought it was food, "Yum!" He used his tongue to grab the ball and he ate it (no one was looking, Shellock was talking with King K), the weight smashed his insides and he created a hole on the ground then fell through it.

"Where the Underwhere is my ball?" Shellock asked.

King K shrugged, "I donno dude."

Koops turned back, "Where are Flurrie and Yoshi Jr?"

(Scene change to Koops alone in the car where he died in the main story)

"I think that if I stay here, an oil leak might occur and then someone threw a lit match and the puddle blasted then I was involved in this explosion. But what are the chances of that happening?" Koops got out of the car and took a few steps then a speeding skateboard hit him, he flew all the way to the spot in the ocean besides Vivian's body and flew into it.

"I think I hit something." Hamma said as he hopped off his skateboard, "Oh well it's nothing."

(Scene change to 1 month later)

"Let's get off Bow and Parakarry." Kooper convinced, "I think this train is going to explode."

Bow gave him an annoyed look, "FINE! LET'S GET OFF!"

They got off as Yellow and his co. got off. Sadly Yellow left a bomb they are using for further use in the Koopa Bros' cabin.

(Dramatic scene change to outside the train)

_CHOO-CHOO!_

The train departed and the trio split up.

_BOOM!_

Parakarry jumped a little bit, "WHOA!" After he calmed down he sighed, "Phew, I could stand here and a metal plate from the train cuts my head off. But what are the chances of that happening?" He ran to Toadiko who was there, "Hi lady!" He flirted.

"AHHH! FREAK!" Toadiko slapped him then pushed him onto the rails, when he stood up a train ran over him (No one saw this, Toadiko had already left with the other 15).

(To Bow)

Bow yawned after she calmed down from the explosion, "I could stand here, in front of a shop and it explodes then I'm caught in the explosion. But what are the chances of that happening?" She went into the shop, unaware that when Black tripped over on the train, the spare bomb flew into her handbag 10 minutes before and the bomb should explode… Now.

_BOOM!_

(To Kooper)

After another useless round of searching, Kooper sat down on a bench, "Grumbi knows where my friends are. They are ALL missing." (IDIOT! THEY ARE ALL DEAD!)

"… Shut up Moley." Kooper said and another wall scattered in the distance.

(NOOOOOOOOOO! MY 8TH WALL!)

**FIN**

* * *

**Ok… Hope you enjoyed the spoof. (MUST LOOK: I'LL HAVE THE FINAL CHAPTER, THE CREDITS OF THE MOVIE (THIS IS A MOVIE), THE BLOOPERS IN THE **_**MAIN**_** STORY AND I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE **_**LAST**_** TIME ABOUT **_**ESCAPING FATE**_**, PLEASE ASK A QUESTION OR 2 IF YOU HAVE ONE IN A REVIEW AND I'LL ANSWER IT. IF YOU MISS THIS OPPORTUNITY YOU'LL HAVE TO ASK ME BY VIA PM. I'LL **_**START**_** WRITING THE **_**FINAL**_** CHAPTER IN **_**1 WEEK**_**. ANY QUESTIONS ASKED DURING THE WRITING TIME **_**WILL BE ANSWERED**_**) Thank you for reading! I hope you had fun reading this!**


	14. Bloopers & Credits

Bloopers & Credits

**Now you have read/watched Escaping Fate, we shall uncover what happened in the filming and who casted everyone! Not all of them were casted by someone else though.**

* * *

**Toady: Flurrie throwing herself on the lane and Bobbery's misspelt name was pretty funny… Um… I think you misspelt Bobbery's name wrong yourself… *shot* But anyway, Waitress was more hilarious as she only saw the hanger that she broke later but not the rest of the stuff. The people from the next story will have something to do with the stories. ^^**

**Mail Karrier: Thank you! (Not being sarcastic even though I'm a sarcastic person)**

**Kai: Okay… And thank you for saying this story was excellent! Finally, you nailed it! The deaths are one thing I'm not happy with, well, **_**some**_** of the deaths, like Sushie's, I hope it would be expanded a bit more than just that, thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Bloopers:** (If you think the filming went that well, then you're wrong. Because of Moley Koopa and co.'s idiotic habits, when a scene goes wrong they'll _always_ press the 'DELETE ALL' button, which means they'll need to start again from the top (Glitz Pit))

* * *

**Take 1:**

When Parakarry was killed in Kooper's vision, Bow looked up.

**Bow:** Double U Tee Eff! (Dodge to the side)

**Kooper:** AHHHHHHH! (Fell into the fire below)

**Moley: **CUT!

* * *

**Take 2:**

The koopa lit his lighter but nothing happened.

**Random Koopa: **Huh?

**Moley:** WHERE IN THE WORLD IS THE GAS!? CUT!

* * *

**Take 3:**

At the police station, the hammer bro was letting them out and closed the door without looking as he stared at the clock. Vivian was the last one out as she ran into the door jam.

**Vivian: **OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? (Uses Fiery Jinx on Hammer Bro)

**Hammer Bro:** OW! Help! (Ran around while holding onto his tail, which was on fire)

**Vivian: **Ha ha! You SUCK! (Went out)

**Moley: **That was terrible- I mean, CUT!

* * *

**Take 4:**

Kooper took a bite out of his ice-cream and swallowed it. Meanwhile Bombette took a bite out of hers.

**Bombette:** AHH! WHO PUT CHILISAUCE IN IT!? (Ran around in panic)

**Random Toad:** Sorry! I accidentally put chili sauce in the machine instead of strawberry sauce!

**The rest of the girls:** AHHH!

_**10 seconds later…**_

**Random Toad, all beaten up and crying: **I hate my life…

**Moley:** Lol at everyone and CUT!

* * *

**Take**** 5:**

Lakilaster was bleeding on the floor and the door opened.

**Kooper: **Whoops, I think I opened it too early.

**Everyone else:** *Bursts out laughing*

**Moley:** Oh great, now we have to start ALL OVER AGAIN! CUT!

* * *

**Take 6:**

Sushie was in her room, jumping to the soup.

**Sushie: **AHHHHH *Slips of soup but flew backwards and hit the camera*

**Moley:** You'll pay for this, CUT!

* * *

**Take 7:**

The hammer was flying to Flurrie, Goombario jumped up and was about to hit it.

**Goombario:** OH CRAP! *Misses the hammer and crash landed on the table*

**Flurrie:** OUCH! *Hit by paper hammer*

**Hammer Bro:** You just broke a 5 coin cheap table! Pay for it!

**Goombario:** FINE! *Threw 5 coins in Hammer Bro's face.*

**Moley: **CUT!

* * *

**Take 8:**

Goombella was about to trip on her helmet in the spa, however she stepped on it and it broke.

**Goombella: **OW! *Hold bleeding foot*

**Vivian, outside: **… What the hell?

**Moley: **CUT!

* * *

**Take 9:**

Yoshi Jr's hair was on fire, Parakarry sprayed them fire extinguisher however the powder (or whatever it is) sprayed onto Bow, who was having her mouth open at the time.

**Bow:** *Coughing the powder out* PARAKARRY!

**Parakarry: ***Sweating bullets*

_**Imagine the rest yourself, it's a bad scene.**_

* * *

**Take 10:**

Bobbery was about to 'slip' in the wine as Red got off from his chair and slipped on the wine himself.

**Red: ***Falling onto the paper wine bottle base* OUCH! What the hell is something like this doing here!?

**Bobbery: **The movie Escaping Fate! It hasn't been released yet!

**Moley:** STOP SPOILING THE MOVIE BOBBERY! CUT! Oh god we have to start all over again.

* * *

**Take 11:**

Ms. Mouz, Parakarry and Bow are in the petrol station, they approached the car and it exploded and all 3 of them are involved.

**Moley: **I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEP THERE TOGETHER! ONLY MS. MOUZ WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE THERE! CUT!

**Random pass-by toad:** What the hell are they talking about?

* * *

**Take 12:**

Vivian, Kooper and Koops (and Moley who's off screen) are in the shop, the camera flashed in Vivian's face but she collapsed on the counter instead of freaking out.

**Koops, Kooper and Moley: **Hmmmm…? *Koops walks up and listened to Vivian, who seemed to be dead*

**Koops: **OH MY GOD!

**Kooper: **She fainted!?

**Moley: **She died!?

**Koops & Kooper: **Glares at Moley.

_**Silence**_

**Vivian: **… zzz…

_**Silence**_

**Moley:** … I don't know what to say anymore, CUT!

**Kooper: **But you clearly said something!

* * *

**Take 13**

Bombette was in the toilet and the crystal was flying towards her.

**Bombette: **AHHHHH! *The crystal fell into the toilet next to her* Phew… That was a close one. *Flushes down the crystal/ 50000 coin prop down the toilet*

**Moley: **NO! MY 50000 COIN PROP! *Jumps in the toilet and flushes himself down* PROP!

**Bombette: **… That was interesting.

* * *

**Take 14:**

The trouble occurred all the way at the pit again. It was Kooper who messed it up.

**Kooper:** Hey! No one said 'CUT!' in the last shot!

**Everyone else:** STOP TALKING! NOW WE'LL HAVE TO START AGAIN! *Chases Kooper*

**Moley: **CUT!

* * *

**Take 15:**

Koops, Flurrie and Yoshi Jr are in the bowling place, Yoshi Jr kicked the machine and it changed its route, however when Flurrie turned back, she gasped at…

…

…

…

…

…

… Nothing except for the rails pointing to Moley.

**Flurrie:** Watch out dear!

**Moley: **Hm? *Gets hit in the face with the ball* OW CUT!

**Flurrie: **Yes, I shall CUT the rails! *Cuts down rails*

**Everyone else in the place: ***Face-palms*

**Moley: **Did you realize I had to pay for that?

**Flurrie:** … No?

**Moley: **...*Faints*

* * *

**Take 16:**

Yoshi Jr and Koops is running out of the bowling place as the rail impaled through Yoshi Jr's temples.

**Moley: **Hmm… *Goes up to Yoshi Jr's 'body' and used ruling tape to measure something* There's 1 more millimeter sticking out from the right side, we need it balanced, CUT!

**Koops: **… Talk to me about serious directors.

* * *

**Take 117:**

After another 100 fails on the measurement, they finally came to the train station without any more problems on the way, however another problem was encountered.

**Kooper: ***After both Bow and Parakarry died* … What am I supposed to do now?

**Moley: **AHHH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CRY YOUR EYES OUT! NOW WE'LL HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN WHEN IT'S THE **FINALE**!

**Bow: **YEAH! WE FINALLY GOT IT RIGHT THIS TIME! WE'VE SPENT LIKE, A MONTH ON THIS MOVIE ALREADY!

**Parakarry: **Everybody kill him!

**Everyone who hasn't spoken yet: **YEAH!

**Kooper: **AHHHHHH! *Gets chased by an angry mob*

* * *

**Credits:**

Director: Moley Koopa

Editor: Moley Koopa

Effects: Moley Koopa

Ideas: Moley Koopa

Publisher: Moley Koopa

Watcher: Moley- I mean, YOU!

Characters / Actors:

Kooper Shelidon: Koopa Troopa

Bow Ghostly: Flona Willie

Parakarry Mailent: Paratroopa Glides

Koops Mckoopa: Steven Idile

Junior Yoshi: Spike Yoshi (The Yoshi from PP: TTYD except it's red)

Flurrie Trackwind: Flurrie Trackwind

Bombette Sleetbo: Michelle Rhysimic (From The Mole: Saboteur Party (season 2 of OC Mole)

Vivian Shades: Vivian Shades

Michelle Mouz: Michelle Mouz

Bobbery Aleeleo: Bruce (Bombette stalker) Boomer

Watt Electrion: Watt Electrion

Goombella Tattler: Nicole Holly

Goombario Capper: Goomba Brown

Sushie Fisheep: Sushie Fisheep

Lakilaster Cloudila: Lakitu Spikecloud

Ice-cream café owner/ Spa owner/ Petrol station supermarket owner/ Bag shop owner/ Inn owner/ Random toads: Toad Mushroom

Toadette Mushroom: Toadette Mushroom

Hammer Bro (police officer): Ice Icicold

Andy Void: Andy Void

Jolene Toadioa: Jolene Toadioa

Bandy Andy: Bandit Stoloe

Rawk Hawk: Rawk Hawk

Yellow Ninjakoopa: Yellow Ninjakoopa

Black Ninjakoopa: Black Ninjakoopa

Red Ninjakoopa & Koopa who lit the fire: Red Ninjakoopa

Green Ninjakoopa: Green Ninjakoopa

Mimi Spiders: Mimi Spiders

Nastasia Mindtalk: Nastasia Mindtalk

Michael (King K's Japanese name) King (King K): Parker Steelix

Shellock Darke & Random koopas: Shellock Darke

Starlow Stars: Starlow Stars

Hamma Jamma: Hammer Hammeraski

Bamma Jamma: Boomerang Flitaly

Flare Jamma: Fire Flames

Toadiko Pinkshroom: Vivian Grassplant

Toadbert Smartshroom: Tim Looda (Also from season 2 of OC Mole)

Waitress Servor: Chenny Wenny (Again, from season 2 of OC Mole)

Kammy Magickoopa (I know her last name is Koopa but what about Bowser's family?): Kammy Magickoopa

**BLACK OUT**

* * *

**Now I announce Escaping Fate is finished once for all! Thank you wonderful readers and I'll see what happens in my poll to decide what happens next. ^^**


End file.
